


Быть равными

by tinuvielf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Между нашими народами большая разница, Леголас. Ни один лесной эльф никогда не станет тебе равным, только если ты не падёшь так низко, чтобы он смог это сделатьПримечания автора:Написано на ФБ-2015 для команды fandom JRRT 2015Бета Хельгрин





	1. Chapter 1

— Не смотри им в глаза.

— Не смотреть? Я не могу так, отец. Они — наши подданные, мы выехали поприветствовать их.

От его возражений полушёпотом ехавший чуть впереди Трандуил поморщился. Леголас и сам понимал, что за пределами дворца не место для их споров и что любое, даже сказанное тихо-тихо, слово будет услышано, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он не понимал, как можно не смотреть на вышедших к ним эльфов. Отец ведь для того и совершал эти поездки по лесу, чтобы пообщаться с простыми жителями, и вдруг приказывал не обращать на них внимания.

— Смотри поверх головы, но не в глаза, — отец понизил голос до трудноразличимого шёпота. — И не смей ни с кем заговаривать. Ты молод и по неосторожности можешь дать обещания, которые не сумеешь выполнить, а для будущего правителя нет ничего хуже.

Сглотнув, Леголас согласно кивнул, решив всё же следовать наказу отца, но подданных, вышедших поприветствовать их, было столь много, что куда бы Леголас не смотрел, он всё равно натыкался на восхищённо-почтительные взгляды. Удивительно было, как Трандуил справлялся с этим: он умудрялся одарить вниманием всех и каждого, никто из эльфов не уходил обделённым, но, тем не менее, ни на кого из подданных отец прямо не посмотрел. Наверное, Леголас и вправду ещё слишком молод для такого искусства, хотя ему и было почти полторы тысячи лет. Для этого, видимо, нужно много столетий быть правителем.

Когда они миновали цепь внутренних сторожевых постов, Леголас украдкой вздохнул с облегчением. Впереди был самый главный оплот обороны: кольцо пограничных постов в самых дальних частях леса, которые предстояло обойти один за другим. Трандуил всегда чтил стражей в патруле чуть больше, чем прочих эльфов, и не стал бы слишком долго отвлекать их разговорами, а для Леголаса же это означало меньше возможностей ослушаться его.

Так оно и вышло. Едва они достигли первого укрытия, так надёжно спрятанного в листве, что даже Леголас обнаружил его не без труда, как отец спешился и, оставив оленя на тропе, сам поднялся на пост. Леголас остановился чуть поодаль и, по знаку отца, за ним не пошёл. Слушая разговор стражей, мужа и жены, с Трандуилом, он скользил взглядом по сторонам, наслаждаясь тишиной и спокойствием леса даже настолько близко к окраине, и не сразу обнаружил, что на тропе был не один.

Маленькая эльфийка, ростом не больше трёх с половиной футов, смотрела на него снизу вверх с поразительным бесстрашием и детским любопытством. Трандуил бы, наверное, разглядел в этом дерзость; Леголаса же позабавила её смелость, и он вернул девчушке взгляд, полный не меньшего любопытства. В последние годы в лесу редко рождались дети, а эта юная воительница мало того что была меньше десяти лет от роду, она ещё и держала в руке не по возрасту большой лук, а за её спиной висел колчан со стрелами. Леголас почувствовал, что его губы невольно расплываются в улыбке. Маленькая эльфийка смотрела на него, принца, как хозяйка положения, требовательно спрашивая взглядом, как он посмел здесь появиться и, раз уж пришёл, то что ему нужно.

Это было забавно, и, хотя Леголасу следовало поставить девочку на место, он только ещё шире улыбнулся.

— Приветствую тебя, юная леди.

Он даже чуть склонил голову в почтении, но эльфийка только насупилась и упрямо поджала губы, намереваясь не проронить ни звука. Леголас догадывался, что, скорее всего, ей чем-то не угодила его улыбка, но не улыбаться не мог: слишком яркой, бесстрашной и непохожей на других лесных эльфов была маленькая девчонка. Взять хотя бы цвет волос — её ярко-рыжие, почти медные пряди уже сами по себе были вызовом. Леголас привык к спокойным — светлым или светло-рыжим — тонам.

— Тауриэль! — раздался почти испуганный возглас с поста на дереве, и эльфийку словно ветром сдуло.

Видя, что стражи наперебой извиняются перед недовольным Трандуилом, Леголас почувствовал укол вины. Эта юная дева, Тауриэль, не сделала ничего дурного, Леголас в её возрасте тоже бесстрашно смотрел на взрослых эльфов. Ребёнку нет дела до титулов и имён.

— Ты находишь случившееся забавным, — холодно заметил отец, едва они продолжили путь. — Разве я не говорил тебе, что не следует выделять кого-то из подданных больше других?

— Да, отец, говорил.

Он пытался придать себе серьёзный вид, показать, что осознал оплошность и больше подобного не допустит, но возвращался мыслями к той светлой и бесстрашной эльфийке: к её вызывающему, бунтарскому цвету волос, живым и ясным глазам, смотревшим на него как на равного, а может, даже и на низшего.

— Однако я впервые за долгие годы увидел в нашем лесу столь непосредственного юного эльфа. Это ли не хороший знак? Сейчас детей рождается всё меньше, и они тихи и беспомощны.

— В этом ты прав, — поразмыслив, нехотя признал Трандуил. — Однако впредь, я прошу: не позволяй себе ничего подобного. Ни на одно слово больше того, что ты должен сказать.

— Отец, — с улыбкой сказал ему Леголас, — мне кажется, твоя тревога напрасна. Этой девочке ещё слишком рано выходить замуж.

Однако на отца шутка произвела совсем иное впечатление, чем Леголас рассчитывал. Придержав оленя, Трандуил окинул его придирчивым и слегка изумлённым взглядом, как будто не понимая, серьёзно ли это было сказано или нет, а потом жёстко произнёс:

— И даже когда она будет уже в подходящем возрасте, чтобы выбрать себе мужа, она не подойдёт тебе. Лесные эльфы должны оставаться с лесными эльфами, она никогда не сможет сравняться с кем-то из нас.

Леголаса неприятно поразили его слова. Трандуил отчего-то уверился, будто эта Тауриэль настолько сильно запала ему в душу, но это было не так, Леголас лишь по-доброму посмеялся над её детской непосредственностью. Однако высказывание отца о лесных эльфах оказалось и вовсе недоступно для его понимания.

— Отец, это ведь мы пришли в их земли и получили от них власть, переданную добровольно. Это же было ради того, чтобы сблизиться с ними и с природой?

— С природой, а не с ними. Подумай об этом и вспомни уроки прошлого. Между нашими народами большая разница, Леголас. Ни один лесной эльф никогда не станет тебе равным, только если ты не падёшь так низко, чтобы он смог это сделать.

В голосе отца сквозило непривычное для него высокомерие, и Леголас не мог понять: вправду ли он так думал или скорее наказывал сына за неповиновение. Он склонил голову, признавая вину, и они, больше не разговаривая, двинулись дальше.

Леголас знал, что не имеет права оборачиваться, но ему хотелось попрощаться с той маленькой эльфийкой: поэтому-то, когда справа от него вдалеке зашелестел орешник, Леголас, глядя на него, с теплой улыбкой приложил ладонь к груди в знак прощания.

Орешник в ответ зашумел громче и, кажется, даже возмущённей.

***

 

Нападения не ждал никто.

Орки уже пятьсот лет не забредали в Лихолесье и, тем более, не забирались так глубоко в лес, поэтому Трандуил велел ослабить патрули в том направлении. Леголас, нёсшийся по ветвям быстрей, чем может эльф, впервые в жизни негодовал на отца за поспешное решение. Они не должны были ослаблять бдительность, но годы затишья успокоили их.

То и дело подлетавшие к нему сойки наперебой доносили о раненых и убитых, но Леголас чувствовал это и без них. Лесная чаща была наполнена стонами и криками, кровь и смерть плыли в воздухе алым туманом; Леголас чуть было не пронёсся мимо поля боя и лишь в последний момент увидел сквозь ветви внизу сгорбленную фигуру отца.

Оказавшись на земле, он выхватил стрелу и приладил её к тетиве, выискивая врагов, однако, кроме Трандуила, здесь никого не было. Только тела.

Опустив оружие, Леголас думал позвать отца, однако голос отказал ему: столько было убитых. Пустые и бездушные, они лежали, беспомощно разбросанные как горсть зёрен, которую швырнули птицам. На спине, животе, на боку. Уткнувшись лицом в землю или обратив навсегда застывшие глаза к небу. Кто-то крепко сжимал в начавших коченеть пальцах лук или кинжал, кто-то даже не успел схватиться за оружие. Лишь одно везде было одинаковым — кровь. Кровь на перерезанном грязным ятаганом горле, на размозжённой голове, на лёгких кирасах и кафтанах. Леголас содрогнулся и покачнулся, хватая ртом воздух. Но как? Сойки же доносили о раненых, а он видел лишь одних убитых.

Медленно, словно стреноженный конь, к нему подошёл Трандуил. Гондолинские клинки — кажется, не меньше тысячи лет прошло с тех пор, как Леголас в последний раз видел отца с ними — подрагивали в его руках; Трандуил шёл, не поднимая головы, но даже так был заметен застывший в его глазах смертный ужас, слезами катившийся по бледным, резко заострившимся скулам.

— Отец? — опасливо позвал его Леголас, и тот выдохнул едва слышно:

— Они все мертвы. Все.

Один из его мечей выпал, с гулким хлопком приземлившись в сухую листву; Леголас с тревогой следил, как отец протянул руку, то ли желая напоследок погладить по щеке распростёртую на земле стражницу, то ли укрыть её своим плащом. На его перстнях отчего-то тускло поблёскивали камни, и Леголас не сразу понял, что это из-за того, что обычно крепкая и уверенная рука его отца сильно дрожала. Трандуил испустил хриплый вздох, и она безвольно упала, повисла вдоль его тела, как перебитая.

Куст орешника, наполовину выдернутый из земли во время схватки, наполовину забрызганный кровью, зашелестел, и Леголас вскинул лук, прицеливаясь, уже готовый выпустить стрелу.

— Леголас, стой! — в следующую же секунду отец вцепился в его плечо, заставив опустить оружие. — Там может быть кто-то из наших.

Леголас не мог позволить ему идти одному и пошёл след в след, готовый к нападению в любой момент. Трандуил же, ведомый вспыхнувшей надеждой, безрассудно бросился вперёд, отшвырнул второй меч (чем поверг Леголаса в полный ужас) и внезапно, протянув к кому-то руки, упал на одно колено.

— Иди ко мне. Иди ко мне, дитя!

Орешник зашуршал, явно сомневаясь, и всё же через несколько мгновений — они показались длиной с половину Эпохи — ветви раздвинулись, и из-за них вдруг ярко блеснул наконечник стрелы. Леголас уже оттянул тетиву, как вдруг из кустарника показалась маленькая, обутая в сапожок с загнутым носиком, ножка, затем другая, и он увидел ребёнка и помертвел, сообразив, кого чуть было не поразил стрелой.

В руках маленькой эльфийки ходуном ходил лук: стрела то и дело сползала с прицела, и девочка машинально поправляла её. Её губы были белее снега зимой и, дрожа, почти не смыкались, из широко раскрытых глаз катились слезинки, но смотрела она почему-то не на Трандуила, а за его плечо, на Леголаса.

Он только моргнул, а отец уже подхватил её на руки.

— Леголас, возьми у неё лук. — Прозвучало коротко и властно. И через минуту совсем иначе — нежно, с невыносимой любовью — Трандуил добавил, обращаясь уже к эльфийке: — Смотри на меня, Тауриэль. Всё кончено. Орков больше нет. Смотри на меня.

Она и смотрела, только по-прежнему на Леголаса. Он же старался глядеть себе под ноги, забирая из цепкой детской ладони оружие, или на свалившийся в овраг, на краю которого рос орешник, труп орка, убитого одной-единственной стрелой прямо в правый глаз. Старался изо всех сил, но украдкой всё же поглядывал в сторону Тауриэль, чтобы опять поймать её немигающий, неживой и полный детской обиды взгляд. Леголас думал, что она вот-вот расплачется, будет кричать о погибших родителях или, наконец, испугается смерти, которой ей удалось избежать лишь чудом, а она не сделала ничего из этого и не сказала ни слова даже тогда, когда они втроём вернулись во дворец.

— Лекари сказали, она будет спать долго. Её дух не сломлен, но душа ранена изрядно.

Остановившись на пороге, Леголас замолчал. Отец, только пригубивший вино, отставил чашу обратно на стол и опёрся на него так, словно на его плечах лежала вся Одинокая гора.

Что лес, что дворец были наполнены болью и скорбью, но всё, что эльфы могли сделать, они уже сделали. Нет, ещё нет, Леголас обязан был позаботиться о выживших... то есть, выжившей. Её глаза всё не шли у него из головы, и Леголас не мог понять, за что маленькая Тауриэль рассердилась на него. За то, что не успел? Не спас?

— Наши первые догадки оказались верны? Это она убила того орка? — Трандуил не ответил, и тогда Леголас решил зайти с другой стороны: — Отец, ей нет ещё и двадцати, но она не просто выжила в том бою, а убила своего первого орка.

— Уверен, это потому, что родители защищали её своими телами, — не оборачиваясь бросил тот. — Не преувеличивай её заслуг, Леголас.

Однако прозвучали его слова как: «Не привязывайся к ней слишком сильно», — а Леголас, напротив, вспомнил их первую встречу с маленькой эльфийкой пять лет назад, вспомнил её яркое бесстрашие и безапелляционную уверенность, и медные волосы под стать бунтарскому характеру. Девочка, которую отец на руках принёс во дворец, выжила там, где погибли хорошие, опытные войны, и, вопреки ожиданиям, даже не разрыдалась от пережитого ужаса... Но, видимо, лишь потому, что ещё не оправилась от шока.

Леголас чувствовал свою ответственность за неё — хотя бы как её Владыка — и отец должен был понимать, что он руководствовался именно этим.

— Не беспокойся, сын. Я позабочусь о ней.

— Как?

— Я понимаю, Леголас, ты хочешь сказать, что она проявила стойкость и твёрдость духа, присущее мужам синдар, а не деве из лесных эльфов, — уронил Трандуил, покачав головой. — И поэтому она заслуживает равного почёта. Моё мнение ты знаешь, оно не изменилось, — отец взглянул на него необычайно серьёзно, и Леголас забыл о том, что хотел сказать. — Я её Владыка, на мне лежит вина за гибель её родителей, но не более того. Иди к стражам, а я займусь остальными делами.

Не посмев возразить, Леголас лишь склонил перед ним голову и ушёл. Ему оставалось лишь догадываться, что отец намеревался делать. Скорее всего, Трандуил бы нашёл эльфийке другую семью, благо союзов, желавших ребёнка, в Лихолесье было много, а детей рождалось мало. Тауриэль бы вновь стала такой же, как и другие эльфийские дети.

Леголас бы поступил по-другому, но увы, не он здесь принимал решения.

***

 

— И всё же я не понимаю, о Владыка, чем принудил вас к такому решению, — Леголас старался говорить без излишнего высокомерия, однако изысканные речи не всегда удавались ему так же хорошо, как Трандуилу. — Обязанности главы дворцовой стражи мне совсем не в тягость.

— Речь идёт не о том, что тебе в тягость, а что нет, — произнёс отец, не удостоив его и взглядом, и Леголас понял, что это дело решённое. — Ты будешь гораздо полезней мне в лесу, если перестанешь отвечать за действия каждого эльфа во дворце.

Трандуил и прежде давал ему понять, что в нынешних условиях, когда орки постоянно прощупывали оборону леса, а в Дол-Гудуре вновь зашевелилось древнее зло, Леголасу лучше быть на передовой. Однако Леголас и представить себе не мог, что отец так быстро устанет от его отказов и начнёт действовать.

— Тогда позволь спросить, кого ты видишь на этом месте? Ферен ещё молод и неопытен, Орлин хорош в бою, но из него некудышный начальник, а…

— Насчёт этого не беспокойся, — Трандуил посмотрел куда-то ему за плечо и довольно усмехнулся. — У меня есть одно имя на примете.

— Одно?

Тут уже пришёл черёд Леголаса удивляться легкомыслию отца, который на такой важный пост рассматривал только одного эльфа. Однако, когда обернувшись, Леголас увидел Магрона, то улыбнулся с облегчением. Магрон долгое время возглавлял дворцовую стражу, наставлял Леголаса как воина, и не было во всех чертогах ни одного уголка, который бы он не знал. Мимо него незамеченной не проскочили бы ни белка, ни мышь, лучшего варианта и вправду не сыщешь. Но как отец уговорил его вернуться? Последние полтора века Магрон, оставив дворец, скитался по всему лесу, а некоторые и вовсе поговаривали, что он оставил Лихолесье и отправился на север, к дунэдайн.

— Владыка Трандуил, Владыка Леголас, — Магрон коротко поприветствовал их обоих, приложив ладонь к груди, и сказал совсем не то, что Леголас ожидал услышать: — Она ждёт вашего разрешения.

— Она?

— Пусть войдёт, — велел отец, как будто не заметив его изумления.

— Отец, это эльфийка? — позабыв о приличиях, переспросил неприятно поражённый Леголас. Пусть в Лихолесье женщины сражались наравне с мужчинами, поручать такую тяжёлую и ответственную работу эльфийке… Трандуил должен был быть уверен в ней, как в самом себе и Леголасе, но тогда бы Леголас знал эту эльфийку, а он…

Все возражения у него мигом улетучились, едва та вошла в зал. Несмотря на полтора века, прошедшие с их последней встречи, не узнать её было невозможно. Всё те же волосы медного цвета, длинные, до пояса, забранные в сложное плетение со лба и висков. Того же изумрудного оттенка платье, лук, колчан, которые она должна была снять и оставить у стражей за пределами зала, но не оставила — и Леголас поймал себя на мысли, что совсем этому не удивился. И её серые глаза смотрели по-прежнему бесстрашно, с вызовом, без тени уважения... Только на Леголаса Тауриэль почему-то взглянула лишь мельком, будто не признав, а затем повернулась к Трандуилу и склонилась перед ним.

— Думаю, Тауриэль не нуждается в представлении, — медленно проговорил Трандуил, наслаждаясь его замешательством.

Леголас машинально кивнул, однако стоявшая перед ним эльфийка была скорее незнакома ему, чем знакома и понятна. Тауриэль он помнил семнадцатилетним ребёнком, уснувшим под присмотром лекарей под плащом Трандуила. Ребёнком, который бесследно исчез с той ночи, и напрасно Леголас допытывался, где она и что с ней, отец хорошо оберегал эту тайну. Разумеется, она должна была измениться за эти годы, и перед ним сейчас оказалась не до смерти напуганная девочка, а юная и прекрасная в своей свежести дева-воительница, крепкая духом и разумом. Но прежде — Леголас помнил это совершенно точно — даже когда отец нёс её, едва живую, на руках во дворец, Тауриэль глядела на него, Леголаса. А сейчас она совсем не удостоила его вниманием.

— Благодарю за оказанную мне честь и доверие, — кротко сказала она.

— Пока ещё рано для таких слов. Леголас, вот тот эльф, которому я хочу передать руководство нашей дворцовой стражей. Насчёт её боевых качеств ты, пожалуй, наслышан.

— Она не готова, — немедленно возразил он, чувствуя, как лицо вдруг полыхнуло жаром. Вопросительно взглянув на него, Трандуил кивком предложил объясниться, и уязвлённый Леголас не смог промолчать. — При всём моём уважении, о Владыка, Тауриэль совсем не знает дворца. Она жила за его пределами.

— Владыке Леголасу, верно, неизвестно, что я не просто жила за пределами дворца, а исходила каждую тропу леса, — не стерпев возражения, заговорила Тауриэль и, повернувшись, наконец удостоила его взглядом, но каким! Леголас как будто вдохнул пламя, вдохнул и застыл. — А также все земли в пределах пятидесяти лиг за нашим лесом. Верно, пока я не знаю самого дворца, но я знаю все подходы к нему и лазейки.

— Магрон учил её все эти годы, — сказал Трандуил таким тоном, каким обычно говорил об успехах Леголаса, — Магрон и нужда. Ты покажешь ей всё остальное, что сочтёшь нужным.

— Владыка... — Леголас не сразу вспомнил, что хотел сказать, — я уважаю ваше решение и уважаю Магрона, но моё мнение, что Тауриэль не готова принять этот пост.

Едва он закончил говорить, как в зале повисла тишина. Его речь как будто подвела черту, и напрасно Леголас надеялся, что Тауриэль вспыхнет вновь, что за неё заступится Магрон или Трандуил одёрнет его, однако ничего из этого не происходило, и Леголас засомневался, а не перегнул ли он палку. За раздумьями он и упустил преступно тот миг, когда Тауриэль выхватила кинжал и метнула его прямо в Трандуила. Клинок пролетел бесшумно, и хотя Трандуил мог уклониться, он этого не сделал, а только лишь широко распахнул глаза, когда кинжал вонзился в стену меньше, чем в дюйме от его головы.

Три светлых волоса, ровно срезанных кинжалом, ещё не успели упасть на пол, а Леголас уже среагировал: в два прыжка оказавшись возле Тауриэль, вырвал у неё и отбросил второй кинжал и стрелы, отшвырнул в сторону лук и заломил ей руки за спину. Он всё продолжал и продолжал выворачивать ей руки до боли, не соображая, что, вроде бы намеревавшаяся убить короля, Тауриэль даже не пыталась вырываться и бежать.

— Леголас! Отпусти её.

Приказ отца не сразу дошёл до него, попросту не пробился сквозь сумбур мысленных криков «Я знал!», «Она чуть не ранила тебя!» и «Она предательница!». Лишь когда Леголас взглянул на Трандуила, который с заметным недовольством качнул головой и выдернул кинжал из стены, он осознал, что делает и кого держит. Замершая в его тисках Тауриэль дышала вроде бы ровно, спокойно, словно ничего не совершила, но стоило только Леголасу обратить на это внимание, как из груди Тауриэль вырвался слабый трепещущий вздох, а его самого обожгло где-то внутри. Леголас отшатнулся, и Тауриэль, как ни в чём ни бывало, одёрнула задравшийся кафтан.

— В следующий раз, Тауриэль, убивай этих тварей сразу, — с самым что ни на есть брезгливым выражением Трандуил снял с кинжала крохотного паука и раздавил его сапогом, — это твоя работа, и Владыка не должен доделывать её за тебя.

— Да, Владыка.

— Семь лапок из восьми одним ударом, — обернулся Трандуил уже к Леголасу. — Этого хватит, чтобы развеять твои сомнения?

Леголас сглотнул, с удивлением осознав, что мысли кружили вокруг неожиданно ставшего слишком близким прикосновения, когда нужно было думать об безумном поступке Тауриэль и тому, что отец этому, кажется, потворствовал.

— Относительно её искусности — может быть, — не без внутренних колебаний признал он и, помрачнев, опустил голову, чтобы не видеть короткой торжествующей улыбки отца.

— В таком случае с завтрашнего дня Тауриэль будет подчиняться тебе. Научишь её тому, что знаешь, а может, чему-то научишься и сам.

Лёгким кивком он дал понять, что все могли идти, но если Магрон и Тауриэль, попрощавшись, покинули зал, то Леголас буквально прирос к месту.

— О, Элберет, — с расстановкой произнёс Трандуил. — Только не говори мне, что ты ревнуешь, сын.

— Я не... Отец! — задохнувшись от возмущения, воскликнул он. — Не время сейчас говорить об этом! И я не ревную, к кому мне ревновать? К этой выскочке?

Трандуил удивлённо вскинул брови:

— Выскочке? У тебя должны быть серьёзные основания так говорить, сын. Поверь, из того, что я видел — а я лично испытывал Тауриэль в бою — я могу сказать: оружием она владеет не хуже нас с тобой, а лес знает, как дунэдайн свои земли.

— Так значит, ты, взрастив её вдали ото всех, навязываешь её нам в качестве главы дворцовой стражи?

Леголас не понимал, что его злило больше: неожиданное появление Тауриэль как его преемницы, или же то, какой она появилась. Когда в тот далёкий день гибели её родителей решалась судьба маленькой Тауриэль, Леголас бы, если бы имел на это право, оставил её во дворце на попечение Галиона, но Трандуил… Трандуил сделал больше, чем Леголас мог себе представить. Да, отлучил от дворца, да, её единственным спутником долгие годы был Магрон, но она приобрела поистине бесценные знания и умения. Трандуил даже относился к ней так, как учитель к поначалу упрямому, нерадивому ученику, который всё-таки переборол себя и, выучившись, одолел именитого мастера. Он лично сражался с ней в тренировочном бою — редко кто из эльфов дворцовой стражи мог похвастаться этим. Тауриэль следовало быть благодарной ему, а она отплатила непочтительным отношением, атаковав.

— Почему ты молчишь, о Владыка?

— Всё думаю, когда же ты увидишь очевидное. — Отец наконец снял корону, венчавшую его голову весь этот разговор, и взглянул на Леголаса жёстко, но без тени насмешки. — Я ведь поступил в точности, как ты и хотел: дал ей особенную жизнь и особенную судьбу. Чем же ты недоволен?

— Особенную судьбу? Отец! Отец, это не особенная судьба. Для неё ни ты, ни я ничего не значим, разве ты этого не видишь? Она привыкла использовать силу и продемонстрировала это во всей красе. Уверен, когда мы предпочтём хитрость или уговоры, она пойдёт напролом. Всю жизнь Тауриэль была сама по себе, она не знает, что такое ответственность, каково это — когда от тебя зависит не только собственная жизнь, но и жизни других. А ты даёшь в её руки власть над несколькими сотнями эльфов! Думаешь, она удержит эту власть?

Тот промолчал, лишь скользнул по Леголасу равнодушным взглядом и отошёл к столу налить себе вина.

— Отец?

— А теперь это твоя забота, сын. После того нападения я долго размышлял над твоими словами, и действительно решил дать одной маленькой лесной эльфийке шанс на лучшую судьбу. Подумай о том, что она имеет сейчас: самые зоркие глаза во всём Лихолесье, самая верная рука, а с твоей помощью она получит статус, о котором её родители даже не могли мечтать. — Серые глаза отца смотрели спокойно, нет, даже безразлично, как будто он не проводил над чужой жизнью опыт в течение нескольких сотен лет, а топил льдинку в бокале вина. — Разве не этого ты для неё желал?

Открыв было рот для возражения, Леголас не смог издать ни звука.

— Она не живая, — с трудом сказал он. — Не та, которую я помню. Та была бесстрашна, но не безрассудна. Если ты хотел преподать мне урок, отец, зачем нужно было делать это с чужой жизнью? Мне больно даже подумать об этом...

— Урок? О нет, Леголас, нет, — Трандуил почему-то тепло усмехнулся, но как Леголас ни старался, он не мог понять, что же тут было смешного. — Научи её, как вести себя, покажи дворец, научи уважать тебя... Прежде, если я не ошибаюсь, тебе нравилось, что она нас ни во что не ставит. А, понимаю, — на его губы скользнула лёгкая улыбка, — вот в чём дело: теперь ты тоже для неё ничего не значишь. Боюсь, Леголас, здесь тебе не на кого сердиться, ведь я, как ты хотел, сделал её равной тебе.

— Я этого не просил, — выдохнул Леголас, отступая, и едва вспомнил о вежливом прощальном жесте, настолько потряс его весь этот разговор и холодная невозмутимость отца, его безапелляционная уверенность в своей правоте.

— Твоё сердце просило, — негромко произнёс Трандуил ему вслед.

***

 

Тауриэль была воином. Идеальным, вышколенным воином, великолепно действовавшим в одиночку и в команде, и, что было и вовсе удивительно для Леголаса, она умела брать на себя ответственность и принимать решения. Приказу Трандуила назначить её во главе стражи нечего было противопоставить, тем более, что всего за полгода она приобрела все необходимые для этой работы знания. При всём своём желании Леголасу не к чему было придраться, и это заставляло его ещё упорней искать повод, который помог бы поставить Тауриэль на место. Нет, он больше не считал её выскочкой, свои боевые навыки Тауриэль подтвердила в первые же два дня их совместной службы, оказавшись быстрее и ловчее всех эльфов из стражи, но с её характером надо было что-то делать. Что именно, Леголас не знал.

— Тауриэль подчиняется тебе, — произнёс однажды Трандуил, заметив его невысказанное недовольство. — Ты волен принимать любое решение относительно неё.

— Кроме, разумеется, запрета занимать этот пост? — холодно поинтересовался Леголас, но ответа так и не дождался.

Появление Тауриэль раскололо его прежде прочный союз с отцом. Трандуил, как будто бы сделав всё от него зависевшее, вручил результат своих трудов Леголасу, преподнёс как игрушку. Леголас поверить не мог, что отец так легко и беспечно играл с чужой жизнью, с юной эльфийкой, однако всё указывало именно на это: слова Трандуила, жесты, поступки. Как исправить то, что он сделал, как относиться к нему после такого, Леголас не представлял. Единственным разумным выходом виделось ему следуюшее: каким-то образом доказать, что Тауриэль ещё слишком молода, чтобы принять пост главы стражи. В самом деле, его самого Трандуил долго и упорно испытывал, прежде чем доверить ему руководство стражами, и тем обидней было, что простую эльфийку отец готов назначить на высокий пост чуть ли не сразу, так безоговорочно он доверял и самой Тауриэль, и её знаниям.

Оставался лишь один вопрос: как доказать отцу, что Тауриэль не готова, и при этом не предстать в его глазах ревнующим юнцом.

Войдя в казарму, он только позвал:

— Тауриэль, — а эльфийка, проверявшая вооружение на козлах в дальнем углу комнаты, уже в следующее мгновение, выпрямилась перед ним. — Будь готова выступать, мы отправляемся к границе с Дейлом.

— Есть, Владыка Леголас.

Леголас окинул её хмурым взглядом. Именно то, как Тауриэль принимала любые его приказы, — без лишних вопросов, сомнений или возражений — отчасти и выводило его из себя. Это было не спокойствие эльфа, всецело доверявшего своему командиру, а равнодушие того, кому глубоко плевать, с кем и о чём говорить. Как будто на самом деле Тауриэль в глубине души не любила ни этот лес, ни его жителей, ни Леголаса, а лишь снисходила до них.

Слишком знакомо всё это было.

Глупо сравнивать её, взрослую, выросшую в одиночестве эльфийку, с тем живым непосредственным ребёнком, которого Леголас помнил, но он то и дело сравнивал... и всё больше осуждал отца за принятое тогда решение.

Он намеренно ничего не говорил Тауриэль до тех пор, пока они не удалились от дворца на приличное расстояние, всё ждал вопросов, но она смиренно молчала и, в конце концов, вынудила Леголаса заговорить первым.

— На наших границах с Дейлом опять появились браконьеры.

— Я слышала о покалеченных животных, Владыка Леголас.

— Слышала? — этот ответ так его возмутил, что Леголас остановился. — Слышала, но ничего не сделала?

— Стражи усилили надзор по моему слову, Владыка, — с прежней невозмутимостью отозвалась Тауриэль, и Леголас скрипнул зубами. — А птицы разнесли наше предупреждение по лесу. Так мы смогли обезвредить несколько капканов.

— Но не все. А наша задача — сделать так, чтобы люди прекратили калечить зверей, и одним надзором да предупреждениями здесь не обойдёшься. И не называй меня, Владыкой. Что толку в обращении, если не вкладывать в него должного уважения?

Леголас давно уже понял, что, похоже, его единственным шансом как-то выбить Тауриэль из привычного ей состояния холодного равнодушия было ошарашить, поставить её в настолько непривычную ситуацию, чтобы она, такая смелая и уверенная в себе, в конце концов, растерялась. Да, он поступал в корне неправильно, строя козни против своего же сородича, да и как Владыка, Леголас не имел права думать лишь об одной простой эльфийке, а должен был заботиться о благе всего леса. Должен был, но мысли о том, как поставить на место Тауриэль, всё же заполонили его разум, и Леголас чувствовал, что пока не добьётся своего — не успокоится. Эта эльфийка и вправду считала себя равной ему: пусть в речах она и старалась держать положенную дистанцию, но в поступках ощущалось иное. Как вообще можно было такое стерпеть? Тем более от неё. Леголас ведь знал, что когда-то вовсе не был для неё пустым местом... И то, что нужно было пойти на хитрость, чтобы вернуть всё на круги своя, совсем его не радовало.

Из всех охотников, живших в Дейле и Эсгароте, Леголас признавал мастерство только одного — одноглазого Гэвина, прозванного своими же сородичами Безжалостным. Лишь этот смертный ставил ловушки и смертоносные капканы столь искусно, что даже зоркие глаза эльфов не сразу могли обнаружить их в листве и траве, и немало лесных обитателей пострадали или погибли от его рук. Леголас думал, что после того случая, когда один из оленей отца покалечился в западне, правитель Дейла запретил Гэвину охотиться, однако на прошлой неделе обнаружились новые ловушки. Гэвин как будто кого-то учил: несколько капканов были поставлены его твёрдой рукой, но пару ставил явно новичок, перенимавший опыт старшего товарища. Леголас не стал их трогать. Ловушки старого Гэвина он не в первый раз использовал для своих стражей в качестве проверки, а тут такая удача — два заметных капкана и три совершенно невидимых. Магрон должен был показывать Тауриэль ловушки Гэвина, она непременно их обнаружит, но другое дело — увидит ли, отвлекшись на более явную цель.

— Так что не называй меня больше Владыкой, — повторил Леголас, добиваясь ответа, и наконец услышал:

— Хорошо… — и тут Тауриэль запнулась и со странной для себя неуверенностью добавила, — Мэлон.

Эта заминка, незнание Тауриэль, что делать, внезапно отозвались в груди Леголаса сладостью и злым торжеством. Он не раз видел, как излишняя самоуверенность подводила эльфов не только куда более опытных, чем Тауриэль, но и чем он сам. Тауриэль уже дала слабину, и это был знак, что Леголас на верном пути, так что, наверное, на какое-то время он мог оставить в стороне угрызения совести по поводу неправильности своих поступков.

Когда до намеченного места осталось меньше половины лиги, Леголас велел Тауриэль идти впереди. Сам он знал, где находились западни — два не очень умело поставленных капкана, два незаметных и один искусно спрятанный силок — и не хотел неосторожно выдать Тауриэль это знание. Однако двигаться последним оказалось хуже. Обычно это Тауриэль неслышной тенью скользила на один шаг позади него, Леголас волен был смотреть, куда вздумается, а теперь… Он и не хотел глядеть на неё, но возвращался взглядом к её ладной фигуре, отвлекаясь от всего остального, а это было очень некстати. Тауриэль вовсе не привлекала его, Леголас делал это вынужденно.

— Мэлон!

Однако отчего-то, когда Тауриэль снова так назвала его, Леголаса бросило в дрожь сладостного предвкушения, только непонятно чего именно, и он не сразу опомнился. Не время было для подобных чувств, не место и, в конце концов, сейчас Леголас был воином, которому не следовало ни на что отвлекаться, а он… Продолжая досадовать на самого себя, он вышел на полянку к Тауриэль и обнаружил, что она уже обнаружила два самых заметных капкана.

— Я чувствую здесь руку Гэвина Одноглазого, — задумчиво произнесла она, — но видно, что ставил не он: слишком много помарок, которые грубо пытались исправить. Должно быть, он обучает кого-то.

В другой раз Леголас бы разозлился, что она так быстро сообразила, но он в этот момент смотрел на найденные ею ловушки: их Тауриэль вывела из строя единственно надёжным способом — сунув палку между зубцами капкана, отчего капкан и сработал. Но поверх захлопнувшегося капкана она положила пару листков орешника, связав их тонкой травинкой, а этот знак Леголас видел не впервые. Много раз, ещё до того, как Трандуил вернул Тауриэль во дворец, Леголас находил листья орешника в лесу там, где им быть не полагалось. Ему никогда в голову не приходило, что это дело рук Тауриэль. Однако как глуп он был. Листья орешника часто попадались ему на пути, когда Леголас проверял сторожевые посты или сам был в патруле, значит, таким образом Тауриэль забавлялась с ним. Именно с ним.

— Так это ты? — Тауриэль обратила на него недоумённый взгляд. — Я видел этот символ прежде. Это ты?

Та, чуть помедлив, кивнула, и в её глазах Леголас прочёл затаённое удовольствие. Он и прежде подозревал, что Тауриэль нравилось обставлять его, вводить в замешательство, опережать на несколько шагов, а теперь окончательно уверился в этом. Его охватила злость. Оказывается, Тауриэль уже долгое время вела с ним невидимое противостояние, на которое Леголас, скрепя сердце, решился только сейчас, и она ещё ни разу не оступилась.

— Нам лучше осмотреть здесь всё, — миролюбиво сказала она, отвернувшись, явно сообразив, о чём он думал, — Гэвин никогда не ставил только одну западню.

Леголас промолчал, и Тауриэль, приняв это за согласие, направилась дальше и почти сразу же обнаружила незаметный капкан Гэвина.

Неужели он проиграл, даже толком не начав борьбу? Леголас особо не надеялся, что Тауриэль не заметит ловушек, весь расчёт был на контраст, но разве подготовленный Магроном воин мог ошибиться? Девчонка Тауриэль могла бы. Эта Тауриэль — нет.

— Я могу ошибаться, сын, но ты зря пытаешься сделать её прежней, — сказал ему как-то отец, когда они в очередной раз заспорили из-за Тауриэль. — Мы все меняемся, взрослея, а у неё особенная история, так что... Учитывая это, не лучше ли оставить заранее обречённые попытки и сделать что-то другое? На твоём месте, я бы показал Тауриэль нашу библиотеку, думаю, ей полезно изучить некоторые трактаты по военному делу. Практический опыт — это хорошо, но и в книгах тоже многого полезного.

Тогда Леголас счёл за лучшее промолчать, иначе их противостояние обострилось бы ещё больше, но сейчас, именно в этот момент, он признал правоту отца. Та маленькая девочка, по-доброму считавшая их равными, исчезла и больше никогда не вернётся.

Его как будто поразили тонкой и острой стрелой в самое сердце. Яд осознавания и безысходности чернотой потёк по сосудам; ничего не замечая вокруг, уже забыв о собственном замысле, Леголас отступил и, кажется, что-то задел сапогом, наверное, молодое деревце, ему было как-то всё равно.

Его дёрнуло вверх, одним ударом выбив из лёгких весь воздух. Лес перевернулся, Леголаса крутануло вниз головой так, что из колчана у него посыпались стрелы, но он успел схватить выпадающий из ножен кинжал и рубанул верёвку силка.

Только приземлившись, Леголас выпрямился и сразу же натолкнулся на вопросительный взгляд Тауриэль, уже обнажившей кинжалы. Впрочем, она, сообразив, что произошло, немедленно спрятала улыбку за спокойной маской невозмутимости, но Леголас всё равно видел в её глазах искорки торжества и веселья. Было из-за чего! Он, рассчитывавший поставить Тауриэль на место, угодил в собственную же ловушку, попал в силок Гэвина. Моментально, как у нашкодившего ребёнка, у него загорелись уши, а злость и обида взыграли с такой силой, что Леголас, свирепо взглянув на Тауриэль, процедил:

— Тебя это забавляет?

— Ни в коем случае, Владыка, — но по тому, как быстро она ответила и как к нему обратилась, было ясно, что да, забавляет.

Вроде бы Леголасу надо было сердиться только на себя: это же он первым пошёл на обман, вот валар и наказали его, однако насмешка Тауриэль оказалась последней каплей. Она снова вышла сухой из воды, снова ей помогло только лишь везение, а это вовсе не то, на что должен надеяться настоящий воин.

— В таком случае, подумай о животных, которые, попав в капкан, не смогут выбраться так же легко, как я, — выпалил Леголас, закипая, но выражение лица Тауриэль нисколько не поменялось, и он, сделав шаг назад, уже не скрывая своей горечи, спросил напрямую: — Что с тобой стало, Тауриэль? Ты похожа на моего отца своими холодностью и безразличием! Ты же не всегда была такой, так почему же?

Видимо, давно следовало сказать ей это в лицо: глаза Тауриэль расширились в изумлении, и вечное спокойствие наконец изменило ей. Сделав глубокий и трудный вдох, она уже готова была что-то сказать, но промолчала и заметалась взглядом по сторонам.

Как будто была какая-то тайна, которую Тауриэль страшно хотелось открыть в ответ на его провокацию, и ещё одна тайна, запрещавшая выдавать первую.

— Может быть, потому что мои родители погибли на моих глазах? — наконец с вызовом произнесла она, и Леголас, осознав всю глупость своего вопроса, пошёл на попятный.

— Вряд ли в этом есть моя вина... или вина Владыки. — Но вот как раз упрекать Трандуила Тауриэль имела полное право. Он ведь когда-то упрекал.

— А я никого и никогда не винила... — Тауриэль опять запнулась, подбирая подходящее обращение, — мэлон.

Леголас нахмурился, выискивая в этих словах фальшь, но её не было. Тауриэль и вправду не считала его с отцом виноватыми в гибели своих родных. Мелькнула у него мысль, что, возможно, Тауриэль лишь искусно притворялась: училась у Магрона, копила знания и силы, чтобы подобраться к Трандуилу и отомстить, однако Леголас не чувствовал в ней злобы. В этом Тауриэль была чиста перед ним, хоть какое-то успокоение.

— И что же, ты решила подчинить той потере всю свою жизнь?

— Владыке Леголасу этого не понять, — вдруг отрезала Тауриэль, вспыхнув щеками.

— Почему же? Неужели тебе до сих пор не известно, что я тоже потерял мать? Она погибла в битве, умерла на руках у моего отца. Но я не мчусь, сломя голову, отринув всё, на место её гибели!

Вот, значит, что нужно было сказать, чтобы задеть её. Леголас невольно поразился тому, как всё оказалось просто, лежало на поверхности, а он даже не подумал о таком варианте. Значит, ей не нужен был ни дворец, ни пост главы стражи, ни сам Леголас, ни Владыка, ни лес — только те орки, которые оставили её сиротой. Отвернувшаяся от него Тауриэль испустила тяжкий вздох, и — нет, Леголасу не показалось, — её плечи дрогнули.

— Владыка Леголас принадлежит к другому роду, к эльфам, которые могут смирять свои чувства. Нам, детям леса, этого не дано.

Леголас моргнул. Впервые за всё то время, что он знал Тауриэль, она провела границу, показала, что прекрасно знает все отличия между ними. Его обожгло неожиданной догадкой: может, вот она, вторая (если не первая) причина столь странного поведения Тауриэль? Магрон или Трандуил вложили в её голову, что её желание, мечта поравняться с Леголасом неосуществимы?

— Я никогда не относился к тебе как к другим лесным эльфам.

Этим замечанием он только всё испортил.

Тряхнув головой, Тауриэль независимо бросила:

— Я не просила вас о такой милости, Владыка, — и она зашагала прочь, решительно и так же не глядя по сторонам, как и он пару минут назад.

— Тауриэль, стой!

Она и сама увидела капкан, но чуть-чуть не успела отскочить: железные челюсти с лязгом сомкнулись, оставив на её сапоге три рваные полосы. Подбежавший Леголас ногой отшвырнул капкан в сторону и опустился перед Тауриэль на одно колено. Она сидела на земле и, прикусив губу от боли, пыталась зажать рану: пусть её задело совсем чуть-чуть, лишь оцарапало, но разодранная плоть обильно изливала кровь. Леголас не сразу осознал, что просто бесцельно стоял, наблюдая.

— Постой, я помогу, — опомнившись, он буквально вырвал из дрожащих рук Тауриэль обрывок ткани (а ведь он даже не заметил, когда она оторвала подол своего кафтана на перевязь) и сам наложил его повыше раны, туго перетянул, чтобы остановить кровотечение.

— Не нужно, — выдохнула Тауриэль сквозь сжатые зубы и — неслыханная дерзость — оттолкнула его.

Не понимая, Леголас поднялся, отступил на пару шагов и уже хотел было предложить ей руку, но Тауриэль с усилием встала сама, оперевшись о ствол дерева. Когда же она попробовала наступить на раненую ногу, то скривилась от боли и, насколько Леголас мог судить, стыда.

— Тауриэль?

— Не нужно, Владыка. Я справлюсь.

С сомнением Леголас отошёл, готовый в любой момент подхватить её, если потребуется. От одного взгляда на Тауриэль, которая пыталась вернуть себе прежний невозмутимый, независимый вид, показать, что ничего не случилось, и в то же время не могла и шагу ступить без того, чтобы покачнуться, в груди Леголаса бились боль, разочарование, досада и липкий, жутковатый ужас. Он как будто впитывал её ощущения, потому что с каждым мгновением всё сильней становился стыд за то, что произошло.

— Тауриэль, позволь мне.

— Не нужно, — с нажимом воскликнула она, рубанув рукой воздух, чтобы Леголас не смел подходить ближе. — Я и не с такими ранами справлялась в одиночестве.

— Но сейчас ты не одна, — прошептал Леголас ей вслед и, как бы ему и хотелось обратного, с тяжёлым сердцем оставил все попытки предложить ей помощь.

От этого сейчас будет только хуже. Тауриэль горда, но не гордостью лесных эльфов, а скорее синдар — и уже одно это заставляло её не показывать слабости. Она шла поначалу медленно, преодолевая себя, и Леголас то и дело уходил вперёд, останавливался и ждал её, но вскоре Тауриэль уже двигалась с ним наравне, как будто рана вовсе не тревожила её.

Зато она тревожила Леголаса. В том, что случилось, была лишь его вина. Леголас ведь придумал отвести Тауриэль сюда, к западням Гэвина, однако он собирался спустить её с небес на землю лишь тем, что Тауриэль не обнаружила бы хитроумные ловушки и только. Это валар наказали его за подлый замысел, заставив сначала самого угодить в западню, а затем причинив боль Тауриэль. Если бы Леголас был сдержан, отказался от своей безумной идеи — она же недостойна не просто Владыки, а даже простого эльфа — если бы хоть немного прислушался к словам Трандуила, то не сотворил бы эту величайшую глупость. Да, он наконец выяснил (вроде бы) причину непонятного поведения Тауриэль, но это того не стоило.

До самого дворца они не разговаривали. Пристыженная, униженная, Тауриэль держалась позади, а когда Леголас невзначай оборачивался, всегда отводила глаза. Леголас спрашивал себя: о чём она думала. Злилась на него? Винила? Догадалась об его ужасном замысле или же всецело корила только себя? Должно быть, последнее. Он бы так поступил на её месте. Тауриэль была воином, таким же, как и сам Леголас, и в этом они вряд ли так уж сильно различались

— Куда мы? — Тауриэль ожила, лишь когда Леголас свернул с главной дороги по той тропе, что вела к тайному боковому входу.

— Зайдём во дворец другим путём. Так ближе к палатам врачеванья.

Это была ложь, и они оба это понимали. Леголас не желал, чтобы кто-нибудь видел Тауриэль раненой: нападений орков не случалось уже несколько недель, откуда взяться такой ране? Среди стражей поползли бы слухи, и тогда никакого авторитета, как командир, Тауриэль не смогла бы у них завоевать. Или того хуже: о случившемся узнает Трандуил, нет, он всё равно узнает, конечно, но Леголасу нужно было немного времени, чтобы придумать, как преподнести ему новость о ранении Тауриэль с минимальными последствиями для них обоих.

Из палат врачеванья, где он оставил Тауриэль, Леголас уходил со смешанными чувствами. Она так и не решилась взглянуть на него, лишь пробормотала сухое: «Благодарю, Владыка», — а Леголас смог сказать только, чтобы она больше не смела называть его Владыкой. И всё. Он желал бы остаться, дать ей понять, что, вопреки собственному же первому порыву, вовсе не считал случившееся её провалом и ошибкой. Однако в тот момент он просто не смог подобрать нужных слов и потому, страшно досадуя, покинул палаты, велев лекарям держать язык за зубами.

Перед тем, как явиться к Трандуилу, Леголас должен был во всём этом разобраться… Особенно с тем, почему в его душе было так неспокойно и не только из-за чувства вины.

— Скажи мне, сын, — вместо приветствия произнёс отец, едва Леголас спустя полчаса вошёл в его покои, — правду ли говорят, будто Тауриэль попала в капкан этим днём?

Не успев поприветствовать отца, Леголас замер. Глупо было надеяться, что от Трандуила можно что-то скрыть, но чтобы эта весть дошла до него так скоро?

— Да, это так.

— Неожиданно, — Трандуил чуть брезгливо поджал губы. — Выходит, я должен извиниться за то, что столько времени не доверял твоему мнению, Леголас. Эльф — и попался в капкан, установленный человеком на зверя, как... разочаровывающе.

От его тона Леголаса передёрнуло, но куда больше отвращения он испытывал к себе самому. Вот он и добился желаемой цели: отец разочаровался в Тауриэль, готов был оставить пост главы дворцовой стражи ему, однако зачем оно все теперь, если ради этого пострадала невиновная эльфийка? Воистину Леголас, задумывая свою уловку, не знал, чем обернётся его затея.

Отец смотрел на него испытующе, и, хотя он не требовал доклада по всей форме, Леголас чувствовал, что от него все же ждали объяснений. Если бы он сам знал, что сказать...

— Отец, это целиком и полностью моя вина.

— Твоя? Ты поставил этот капкан перед ней?

— Нет, но...

— Ты заставил её ступить туда?

— Нет! Отец, я...

— В таком случае, почему ты заявляешь, что это только твоя вина? Тауриэль считает иначе. Это она пришла ко мне и рассказала обо всём, что случилось. Леголас, она — эльф! Она будет возглавлять стражу дворца, и это очень, — Трандуил особенно выделил голосом последнее слово, — большая ответственность, Леголас. Ты сможешь доверить ей защиту дворца и своего Владыки, зная, какую глупую оплошность она может допустить?

Леголас прикусил губу и уронил голову. В нём боролись двое: командир и простой эльф, настоящий виновник произошедшего, которому невыносимо было терпеть всё происходящее. Как Владыка и воин, он прекрасно понимал, что даже в минуту затмения рассудка, охваченная яростью из-за его слов, Тауриэль должна была увидеть капкан и обойти опасность, но в тот момент она проявила свойственную лесным эльфам вспыльчивость. Сделала то, чего Леголас так от неё добивался: показала, что холодность и равнодушие были напускными, маской, которую кто-то навязал ей. В другой момент Леголас бы неимоверно обрадовался этому, однако сейчас, кажется, он мог бы пожертвовать чем угодно, лишь бы исправить содеянное.

— Она ошиблась потому, что я её вынудил, — тихо признался Леголас, и насмешка, сверкавшая в глазах отца, моментально исчезла. Резко посерьёзневший Трандуил жестом велел ему продолжить. — Я... был слишком настойчив, отец, чего мне делать не следовало. Я не послушал твоего совета и теперь жалею об этом.

Но рассказать отцу, что он на самом деле чувствовал, Леголас не мог. К его чувству вины примешивалось нечто новое, не похожее ни на сожаление, ни на горечь — вообще ни на одно из известных ему чувств. Её боль отдавалась болью в его сердце. Неважно даже, как отец будет думать о нём после случившегося; куда важней — как теперь будет относиться к нему Тауриэль, выставившая себя в его глазах полным посмешищем. Она непременно так думает. Леголас же так не считал.

— Сын?

«Я очень хотел увидеть её прежней», — подумал Леголас, но вслух он сказал другое:

— Тауриэль слишком сдержанна для лесного эльфа. Она похожа на снежный сугроб морозной зимой. Сама по себе она не могла бы этому научиться. Кто ей помог, ты?

Трандуил моргнул:

— Прошу прощения?

— Ты многое делал для неё все эти годы, — Леголас про себя только удивлялся, как у него хватило смелости задать такой вопрос отцу прямо в лицо. Неудивительно, что едва Трандуил нахмурился, как ему сразу же захотелось пойти на попятный. — Я имею в виду... Возможно, что ты неосознанно... Показал ей своим примером, как ведут себя синдар?

Называлось это совершенно иначе, однако Леголас выбрал для них обоих более приемлемый вариант, потому что до последнего не верил, чтобы его отец, самый любимый им эльф, поступил так с другим эльфом.

— Следи за своим языком, — отчётливо, по слогам, выговорил отец. — То, что она ведёт себя так, как ты выразился, — её и только её выбор. Странно, что ты не хочешь это признать.

Возможно, отец и был прав, но один раз он уже ошибся, думая, что Леголасу никогда не увидеть Тауриэль из тех времён, когда были живы её родители. Разве не мог Трандуил ошибиться снова?

— Что же ты посоветуешь мне сделать?

— В первую очередь, я жду ответа — достойна ли она возглавить стражу или же нет. Моё мнение после сегодняшнего происшествия ты знаешь, но…

— Она готова, — выпалил Леголас, и отец умолк, поражённый его поспешностью. — Я ручаюсь за неё, отец.

— Хорошо. Верней, ничего хорошего в том, что ты упрямо закрываешь глаза на её ошибку. Тогда второе — пообещай мне, что я больше не буду так часто слышать в твоей речи имя «Тауриэль». Твой интерес к этой эльфийке беспокоит меня, Леголас.

Голос отца сделался необычайно мягок, а на последних словах Трандуил и вовсе, шагнув навстречу, потрепал его по щеке.

— Я ещё не собираюсь жениться, отец, — отрешённо пробормотал Леголас уже заученную фразу, которую всегда произносил в подобных случаях, — а ей ещё рано выходить замуж.

Сказал и сам в этом усомнился. По эльфийским меркам Тауриэль вполне совершеннолетняя, стало быть, никто не помешает ей вступить в брак, если она того захочет. А охотников заполучить её внимание будет предостаточно.

Трандуил как будто бы понял, куда забрели его мысли. Он сделался суров, коротко кивнул Леголасу и отошёл, показывая, что разговор закончен.


	2. Chapter 2

***

 

Вскоре ему стало совершенно ясно, что Тауриэль избегала его. Как бы Леголас ни старался устроить, чтобы они остались наедине, всё сводилось к одному: она постоянно была начеку и не позволяла застать себя врасплох и в одиночестве. В присутствии же других Тауриэль беспрекословно исполняла его приказы, предпочитая держаться в тени, и Леголас знал, в чём было дело, — в её жестоко уязвлённых гордости и самолюбии.

Она по-прежнему считала, что не заслуживала этого поста. Трандуил же всё-таки послушался просьбы Леголаса, и спустя неделю после того происшествия с капканом передал ей обязанности главы дворцовой стражи. Присутствовавший на церемонии Леголас готов был поклясться, что если бы всё происходило не в присутствии стражей, Тауриэль немедленно отказалась бы от такой чести. Что-то неуловимо поменялось в ней. Как будто... как будто в её душе ещё с тех самых пор жила детская обида на Леголаса, который не оправдал её надежд, но теперь её сменила обида настоящая, уже женская, крепкая, которую трудно будет перебороть. С другой стороны, какое Леголасу дело до её обид, если это не мешало их работе, а оно не мешало, приказы Тауриэль исполняла в точности и добросовестно. Но она избегала лично его, Леголаса! Как можно было оставить это просто так?

— Тауриэль?

Леголас не поверил своим глазам, когда, проходя мимо библиотеки и случайно заглянув в приоткрытую дверь, обнаружил там эту эльфийку. До сих пор он считал, что для Тауриэль гораздо ближе оружие, и шум, и гомон караульной, чем книги и спокойствие их с отцом библиотеки. В первое мгновение решив, что обознался, Леголас невольно позвал эльфийку по имени, та обернулась, и упустить этот шанс наконец поговорить было никак нельзя.

Едва он ступил в залу, как Тауриэль крепко прижала к себе стопку книг, словно закрываясь щитом. Этот внезапный жест и взгляд — взгляд зверёныша, готового в любой момент сбежать — заставил Леголаса остановиться, не дойдя до неё нескольких шагов. Было дело: Трандуил, рассуждая о назначении Тауриэль, предположил, что она его боится, и Леголас в гневе отмёл эту мысль. Избегала — да, верно, однако не боялась. Леголас не был её врагом, а за капкан уже несколько раз просил извинения: Тауриэль сдержанно отвечала, что виновата она сама, Леголас же продолжал настаивать на обратном, и, казалось, этот замкнутый круг никогда не кончится. И всё сильней становилось нехорошее подозрение, будто поступками Тауриэль руководил кто-то иной, не позволяя ей быть настоящей.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Когда Тауриэль заметалась взглядом по сторонам, Леголас в тревоге отбросил последние сомнения: не стоит ли перестать беспокоить ее и продолжить свой путь. Он ведь задал простой вопрос и застал её в библиотеке, а не с вином или не на посту во время патрулирования. Даже если Тауриэль презирала его, боялась, как считал отец, или попросту стыдилась показываться перед ним, она бы не повела себя так растерянно. Кто угодно, но только не она.

— Владыка Трандуил решил, что мне будет полезно прочесть... прочесть некоторые… Некоторые книги, — собравшись, закончила она недрогнувшим голосом.

— Приказ Владыки, стало быть?

И действительно, Трандуил уже несколько раз то намекал, то открыто говорил, что Леголасу было бы неплохо отправить Тауриэль в библиотеку. Скитаясь вместе с Магроном по лесу, какие знания она могла получить? Только о лесе и его жителях. Леголас и сам собирался рекомендовать ей некоторые труды по военному делу, но думал сделать это после того, как их отношения пришли бы в норму. Получается, отец его опередил. Это было… досадно? В самом деле, именно так. Тауриэль ведь могла решить, что Леголасу нет до неё никакого дела, что Трандуил куда больше печётся о ней.

— Так точно, Владыка Леголас.

— Я просил не обращаться ко мне так, Тауриэль. Сейчас я не твой Владыка, а равный по статусу командир.

Почему она по-прежнему называла его так холодно-безразлично, по титулу? Желала сохранить расстояние между ними? Так же упорно, как Леголас старался это расстояние сократить?

— Прошу прощения, melon, — коротко произнесла Тауриэль после того, как Леголас перегородил ей дорогу, и умолкла, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно. — Леголас, — выдавила она под его пристальным взглядом, и собственное имя неожиданно отозвалось в теле Леголаса дрожью.

По имени она его ещё не называла, однако иного обращения Леголас теперь и слышать не желал.

— Что ты читаешь?

Трандуил говорил о книгах по тактике, стратегии, истории войн, а те тома, что Леголас видел в её руках, совсем не походили на военные трактаты.

— Владыка Трандуил отобрал их для меня.

Прочтя про себя названия, Леголас удивился — среди книг и вправду не было ни одной, которая мало-мальски касалась бы военного дела. Возможно, она их уже изучила? Тот же текст «Искусство войны», наверняка Трандуил велел прочесть его первым, это основа основ… Но если отец подбирал ей книги, что за странный выбор? История, уклад жизни синдар, снова история, снова и снова. Зачем Тауриэль знать это? Какую цель отец преследовал?

— Ты уже изучала «Стратегию и тактику воинов Дориата»? — с трудом заставив себя не искать скрытый смысл в поступке отца, Леголас отошёл, намереваясь достать нужную книгу, когда заметил нечто очень странное.

На средней полке того шкафа, за первым рядом летописей и исторических хроник, пряталась небольшая книжица, которую если и брали почитать, то только тайком. Сам Леголас обнаружил «Трактат о любви и телесных наслаждениях» вскоре после совершеннолетия и ещё долго не догадывался, что до запретного тома добрался лишь по отцовской воле. Молодых эльфов в Лихолесье становилось всё меньше, интересоваться этим текстом стало некому, однако Леголасу хватило лишь одного беглого взгляда, чтобы понять: «Трактат» недавно брали и, похоже, только что поставили на место.

Вот почему Тауриэль так взволновано встретила его, не зная, куда глаза девать. Леголас отдёрнул руку от книг, как ото огня. Он не желал верить в собственную догадку. Тауриэль же дева, как она могла взять эту книгу по собственной воле? «Трактат» не предназначался для эльфиек. Вслед за недоумением и растерянностью резко накатил стыд, Леголас отступил от несчастного шкафа, стараясь и вовсе на него не смотреть, такое жестокое его постигло разочарование.

Однако же Тауриэль сказала, что брала книги по велению Трандуила. Что, если это отец приказал ей? Леголас моментально ухватился за эту идею и, развернувшись, со зверским лицом шагнул к ней, намереваясь уж в этот-то раз добиться всей правды. У людских правителей был непонятный и неприятный Леголасу обычай — иметь при себе женщин исключительно для постели, наложниц, рабынь — разные народы называли их по-разному. Отец никогда бы и ни за что не опустился до уровня человека, для него даже намёк на такое сравнение будет величайшим оскорблением, но что, если… Что, если…

Он не успел ни обернуться к ней, ни спросить, что всё это значило, как Тауриэль едва слышно выдохнула:

— Владыка Трандуил, — одними губами прошептала Тауриэль, и в тот же момент Леголас, уже почти коснувшийся ещё щеки ладонью, отшатнулся.

— Ты можешь идти, Тауриэль, — властно раздалось за его спиной, и та моментально и беззвучно исчезла прежде, чем Леголас остановил её. — Я искал тебя, сын. Ты должен был вернуться ещё полчаса назад, что тебя задержало?

Леголас предпочёл промолчать. Отец появился так некстати, что Леголас впервые в жизни рассердился на него: Тауриэль наконец была так близко, ближе, чем когда-либо, и всё равно ускользнула. И как это произошло — словно Тауриэль не положено было находиться рядом с Трандуилом, словно она боялась своего Владыку или же боялась ненароком сказать что-то не то в его присутствии.

Да, именно так: что-то странное происходило между Тауриэль и отцом у Леголаса за спиной, и он должен был знать, что именно.

— Кого ты пытаешься сделать из неё?

— Прошу прощения?

— Я спрашиваю, кого ты пытаешься сделать из неё? — отрывисто повторил Леголас, наконец обернувшись. — По твоему приказу её учили военным наукам, теперь ты приказываешь ей читать книги совсем не о воинском деле и...

Трандуил страшно изменился в лице и медленно, хищно, едва ли не с угрозой произнёс:

— Если бы я знал, что ты сделаешься так одержим этой эльфийкой, то трижды подумал бы перед тем, как отдать её в ученицы Магрону.

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос. — Леголас задыхался в приступе злости. Отец непозволительно много времени уделял Тауриэль, так может, он готовил её для себя?

— Я и не обязан. Не забывай, с кем говоришь.

И он был прав, Леголас не мог ничего от него добиться, никаких ответов, и противопоставить ничего не мог.

— Тауриэль подчиняется мне. Я требую, чтобы впредь все приказы ей отдавал только я.

— Только ты? — в голосе Трандуила ожидаемо зазвучало негодование. — Я — твой король, Леголас. Мне в конечном итоге подчиняетесь и ты, и Тауриэль, и это мне решать, кто и кому будет отдавать приказы.

— Ею ты командовать не будешь, — упорно повторил Леголас, и тогда отец, неверяще взглянув на него, отступил.

Это ли не было лучшим свидетельством того, о чём Леголас боялся даже подумать? Особенное отношение отца к этой эльфийке было невыносимо… И не только потому, что Трандуил должен был хранить верность погибшей супруге.

— Что я слышу, — медленно проговорил тот.

Заложив руки за спину, Трандуил обошёл вокруг Леголаса, а тот напряжённо следил за каждым его шагом, готовый… да к чему угодно. Обида, недоверие и злость кипели, не давая подумать над самыми очевидными вещами, например, над тем, что ровным счётом ничего не указывало в пользу его безумной догадки. Однако одна лишь мысль о такой возможности пылала в его душе лесным пожаром.

— Что я слышу. Ты готов пойти против меня из-за какой-то эльфийки?

— Она — не какая-то эльфийка, отец. И если так будет нужно, чтобы ты оставил её в покое, — да.

Только сказав это, Леголас и вправду почувствовал, что готов идти в этом противостоянии до конца. Он любил своего отца, безмерно уважал и преклонялся перед ним, но едва речь заходила о Тауриэль... невольно вспоминались все их размолвки, споры, несогласия, коих было немало. Да что там говорить, Леголас бы простил ему и это, но того, что Трандуил мог претендовать на её внимание и сердце, простить и принять не мог.

— Так чего же ты хочешь? — после недоброго молчания спросил Трандуил, глядя на Леголаса испепеляющим взглядом. — Чтобы я отдал её тебе? Чтобы никто другой не смел даже приближаться к ней и заговаривать? Скажи мне, сын: ты хочешь власти над этой женщиной?

Власти? Едва Трандуил произнёс это слово, как у Леголаса закружилась голова. Если бы Тауриэль подчинялась бы только ему и всегда — о, всё бы было совершенно иначе. Она бы не смела игнорировать его и избегать, называла бы исключительно по имени, не ускользала бы от его прикосновений... Задержавший дыхание Леголас медленно выдохнул и поднял на отца неясный взгляд.

— Да. Именно этого я и хочу.

Наступила тишина. Трандуил, явно ожидавший другого ответа, несколько секунд просто смотрел на него, осознавая, а затем отступил, прижав ладонь к губам. Леголас следил за его замешательством с удивительным, но приятным спокойствием. Да что там, его переполняла радость от того, что, кажется, он добился своего, показал, кому именно Тауриэль принадлежала. Теперь Трандуил должен понять, насколько всё серьёзно. Долгие годы Леголас шёл у него на поводу, смиренно выполнял приказы, возражал, но никогда не настаивал на своём, однако с Тауриэль отец зашёл на чужую территорию.

— Ты... ведёшь себя недопустимо, — тщательно подбирая слова, заговорил Трандуил, не глядя на него. — Не будь ты моим сыном, то давно бы уже оказался в темнице за неповиновение и дерзость. На первый раз я тебя прощаю, Леголас, но второго такого не будет.

— Мне не нужно твоё прощение. Мне нужно, чтобы ты оставил Тауриэль в покое, я не позволю тебе быть с ней.

— Я жду тебя в своём кабинете с докладом, — холодно ответил тот, едва Леголас, возмущённый пренебрежением, шагнул навстречу, намереваясь заспорить. С докладом по всей форме. Приходи, когда приведёшь свои мысли в порядок.

Не сказав больше ни слова, даже не попрощавшись, Трандуил удалился, только дверь грозно хлопнула за его спиной, поставив жирную точку в их разговоре. Леголас остался стоять, хватая ртом воздух в приступе невыносимой злости, справиться с которой он не мог и не желал. Вот, значит, как. Мало того, что он ничего не добился от отца, так Трандуил ещё и умудрился заставить его почувствовать себя виноватым, мальчишкой, ужасно разочаровавшим отца. Мастерски заставил, Леголасу оставалось только сердиться на самого себя, что поддался, уступил.

***

 

Он совершил ужасный поступок. Ужаснее этого было бы лишь предательство, но по сути, то, что Леголас сделал, не так уж сильно от предательства отличалось.

Перед докладом, верней, перед вторым разговором с отцом, Леголас пытался собраться с мыслями и... Не мог понять, что происходило с ним тогда, в библиотеке, под чьим влиянием он находился, но пелена дурмана спала, будто её и не было. Леголас оскорбил отца, впервые дерзко и упорно спорил с ним, в открытую приказывал, даже угрожал! Тем горше становилось от мысли, что когда-то давно Леголас клялся в верности своему отцу и королю и обещал, что никто никогда не встанет между ними. А теперь между ними стояла Тауриэль.

Пары часов, видимо, хватило, чтобы деяния Леголаса предстали перед ним во всей красе. Он желал бы не помнить тех жестоких слов, которые швырял в лицо Трандуилу, однако прекрасно помнил их все. Счастье, что тогда у него не хватило смелости и наглости озвучить все свои подозрения, и мысль, что Трандуил желал превратить Тауриэль в свою наложницу, осталась лишь в его голове. Леголас не знал, что стал бы делать теперь, если бы в тот момент обвинил в этом отца. Наверное, сошёл бы с ума от стыда и позора. Он ведь не видел, чтобы Тауриэль брала ту несчастную книгу, вообще прикасалась к ней или стояла рядом... Что-то странное и страшное произошло с ним, раз Леголас так легко опорочил отца в собственных мыслях. А Трандуил, имевший полное право наказать его, вместо этого милостиво дал время всё обдумать и прийти с извинениями. Леголасу, направлявшемуся в его покои, было горько и стыдно за собственные поступки. Трандуил ведь самый близкий для него эльф во всём Средиземье, ближе и любимей него у Леголаса никого не будет, и он не имел права говорить и думать об отце подобное.

— Владыка Леголас?

Погружённый в свои тяжкие думы он шёл, ничего не замечая, но этот полный неуверенности голос, позвавший его, услышал прекрасно. Тауриэль никогда прежде не обращалась к нему с такой робостью. Да, после того унизительного случая с капканом она потеплела в их редких разговорах и стала... женственней немного, по крайней мере, так Леголасу казалось, но её храбрости это не убавило. Так что даже если бы сейчас от того, остановится ли Леголас или нет, зависел исход битвы с самим Морготом, он бы всё равно подошёл узнать, что же стряслось.

— Я очень сожалею о случившемся, Владыка Леголас, — неловко произнесла та. — Я слышала, вы спорили с Владыкой Трандуилом. Меньше всего я желала стать причиной вашей размолвки.

— Нет, это не из-за тебя, это наше с Владыкой личное дело.

Он солгал, не раздумывая. Тауриэль априори не могла быть ни в чём виновата, это всё отец... Почувствовав, что всё начинается по-старому, Леголас в ужасе помотал головой и отступил, и Тауриэль вдруг взглянула на него с отчаянием и испугом и так же быстро вновь отвела взгляд.

— Я знаю, что это не так, и не заслуживаю такого обращения, какое Владыка Леголас оказывает мне.

— Почему ты так говоришь? Это от... Владыка Трандуил сказал это тебе?

Уж больно похожи были её слова на речи Трандуила, но изумление Тауриэль было столь неподдельным, что Леголас усомнился в собственном предположении. Теперь он снова не знал, что делать. До встречи с Тауриэль Леголас готов был повиниться перед отцом во всех дурных мыслях, и вот он снова начал обвинять Трандуила в том, чего, скорее всего, на самом деле-то и не было.

— Я не видела Владыку после вашей с ним встречи. Но ему не требуется ничего говорить мне, я и сама знаю, что мне никогда не сравниться с вами, высшими эльфами. Поэтому я прошу не выделять меня среди собратьев.

— Постой, но...

Леголас не понимал. Правда, не понимал. Что же тогда было раньше, когда Тауриэль была ещё ребёнком, когда только пришла во дворец и Леголас начал учить её? Разве же не этого она хотела? Леголасу казалось, до этого момента он всё понимал правильно: Трандуил дал ей шанс встать на одну ступень рядом с собой и Леголасом, Тауриэль ухватилась за этот шанс, старательно карабкалась наверх, и вдруг она говорит, будто ей это всё не нужно. Что же изменилось? Что Леголас упускал?

— Нет, Тауриэль, не говори так.

— Но это правда, Владыка! Я ничем не лучше других лесных эльфов, — её губы тронула горькая, несчастная, как показалось Леголасу, улыбка. — Выделять меня несправедливо.

Леголас чувствовал себя так, словно Тауриэль вонзила ему в грудь один из своих кинжалов. Внутри болело и саднило, он хватал ртом воздух, порываясь наконец заговорить, но натыкался взглядом на виновато опущенную голову Тауриэль и молчал. Как же так? Понимала ли она, о чём просила? Не выделять её Леголас не мог, ведь он думал о ней не как о воине, а как о...

Теперь ему всё стало ясно. Всё.

— Я не могу, — решительно сказал он, подаваясь навстречу. — Ты же чувствуешь то же самое, верно? Скажи мне, — Леголас крепко схватил её за запястье и почти сразу же ослабил хватку, переплетая её пальцы со своими, показывая доверие, покорность. — Дело не в том, кто из нас синдар, а кто — лесной эльф. Я никогда не думал о тебе, как о других эльфах, потому что ты... особенная. Всегда была особенной для меня. Разве для тебя было иначе?

От того, что скажет сейчас Тауриэль, слишком многое зависело. Леголас не мог ошибиться, но почему-то сейчас она молчала, как будто оценивая все возможные последствия своего признания для себя, Леголаса и... Трандуила. Непонятно как, но имя отца опять всплыло в его мыслях, и лишь усилием воли Леголас заставил себя не думать о нём. Отец определённо вёл какую-то игру за его спиной, в которую втягивал (если уже не втянул) Тауриэль, а Леголас ненавидел подобные тайны и интриги.

— Тауриэль?

— Я боюсь... Я боюсь, что не могу ответить так же, — дрогнувшим голосом сказала его обычно смелая Тауриэль, и Леголас, к собственному удивлению, восторжествовал.

Да она солгала! Сказать можно всё, что угодно, но тело не обманешь, и по тому, как Тауриэль отводила взгляд, как дрожь пробегала по её телу, как она явно удерживала себя, чтобы не податься в его объятия, Леголас понимал — на самом деле Тауриэль чувствовала то же, что и он.

— Владыка Леголас, не поймите меня превратно, вы напрасно ставите меня в один ряд с собой и Владыкой Трандуилом. Когда-то да, я считала, что смогу сравняться с вами, но я была ребёнком и не осознавала, что говорю глупости.

— Что же открыло тебе глаза?

— Тот случай с ловушками Гэвина, — смиренно произнесла Тауриэль, по-прежнему не поднимая взгляда. — Я повела себя как истинный лесной эльф, проявила свою вспыльчивость и невнимательность...

— По-твоему, я повёл себя лучше? Я же первым попал тогда в западню, Тауриэль. Зачем ты обманываешь себя?

Может быть, потому, что кто-то другой велел ей это говорить?

Уже не сдерживаясь, Леголас протянул руку, кончиками пальцев очерчивая контур её лица. Бархатистая кожа была, пожалуй, лучшим, что ему когда-либо приходилось чувствовать, а мысль, что это Тауриэль — недоступная, несокрушимая и потому ещё более желанная — пьянящим вином потекла по его сосудам. Тауриэль расширившимися глазами следила за его движениями, заметно было, что она боролась с собой, не зная, то ли бежать, то ли наслаждаться лаской, и Леголас наклонился ещё ближе, ловя губами её дыхание. Взволнованный трепет её груди казался как будто осязаемым, Леголас наслаждался им, почти прикоснувшись к её губам. Он уже видел, что Тауриэль сдалась на его милость, прикрыла глаза, полностью отдавшись в его власть, однако в тот миг, когда Леголас уже надеялся наконец поцеловать её, она резко отстранилась.

— Прошу меня извинить, — трудное, сбитое дыхание у неё было таким же, как и у Леголаса. Он сделал было шаг навстречу, но Тауриэль немедленно отступила, и в её голосе зазвучал настоящий страх: — Мне не следовало этого делать, Владыка Леголас.

— Не называй меня Владыкой!

Но настаивал на своём он напрасно: Тауриэль лишь молча покачала головой и, словно ещё больше устыдившись того, что едва не совершила, попятилась вон. Леголас не успел сделать и шага, а той уже простыл след, и он остановился в нерешительности, нет, даже растерянности.

Он же чувствовал: Тауриэль лгала о том, что он ей безразличен — прекрасно видел, как она неумело пыталась скрыть жажду поддаться его ласкам. И всё же Тауриэль оставила его, почему? Что заставило её изменить своей вере, отказаться от мечты? Что или кто? Как-то не верилось, что всего лишь одна оплошность (да, конечно, позорная и на его глазах) заставила её в корне изменить свой взгляд на этот мир. Леголас куда скорей поверил бы, что кто-то мудрый и опытный открыл юной эльфийке глаза.

— Я не вижу раскаяния на твоём лице, — вместо приветствия произнёс Трандуил, отставив в сторону книгу, которую читал.

Леголас разрывался между желанием извиниться и желанием добиться правды, понимая, что сделать может только одно. Тауриэль, перехватив его по пути к покоям Трандуила, надеялась всё исправить, чтобы они помирились с отцом, но вышло всё иначе. Леголас её не винил: рано или поздно он бы и сам всё узнал. Его гораздо больше пугало то, что Тауриэль опять оказалась в центре их противостояния с отцом, и Леголас никак не мог убрать её из-под удара.

— Отец, я...

— Владыка Трандуил, — поправил тот, и Леголас моргнул. Это означало, что отец не просто ещё сердится, он в жесточайшем негодовании. Леголас прекрасно помнил, чем это заканчивалось для орков или разбойников, рискнувших забраться в Лихолесье, но даже если бы ему грозило то же самое, он бы не отступил. — И как Владыка я очень разочарован тобой, Леголас. Я думал, что вырастил хорошего эльфа, смелого воина и умного мужа, однако жестоко обманулся в своих ожиданиях.

— И чем же я разочаровал Владыку Трандуила?

— Разве я не говорил тебе, насколько велики различия между нами и лесными эльфами? — ответил тот вопросом на вопрос. — Говорил. Тогда ты мне скажи, почему именно лесную эльфийку ты выбрал для своего сердца?

— Потому что сердцу невозможно приказать, о Владыка. Кому как не вам об этом знать.

Едва заговорив, Леголас успокоился. Отец был рассержен, но не в ярости, его ещё можно было убедить. Леголас же собирался стоять на своём какими угодно способами, даже если отец изгонит его с Тауриэль из леса. Всё равно Трандуил не сможет ничего изменить: эльфам дано любить один лишь раз и на всю жизнь, а Леголас теперь понимал, что его привязанность, одержимость (как называл это чувство отец), неподвластная ему жажда оказаться ближе, теснее — именно то чувство, которого так ждёт любое живое существо.

Кажется, он не вложил в свои слова никакого тайного смысла и потому не мог понять, что же так смутило и разозлило отца. Трандуил побелел лицом, рывком встал и подошёл к Леголасу, не мигая, уставился в его глаза.

— Смеешь учить меня? Думаешь, что твой отец жесток и своенравен, запрещает тебе быть с той, которую ты себе выбрал, не так ли?

— Я никогда и не думал об этом, — произнёс Леголас, которому вдруг страшно захотелось отвести взгляд. Отец смотрел на него не то чтобы гипнотизируя, а задавая вопросы, которые он сам себе боялся задать.

— Хорошо. Вижу, что здесь хотя бы ты не лжёшь. — Трандуил помолчал ещё немного, обойдя вокруг него — Леголас ощущал себя маленькой птицей в клетке, которую доставили торговцу на оценку — и решительно сказал: — Хорошо. Так тому и быть.

— Что? — Леголас не поверил своим ушам. — Отец, что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я говорю, что готов дать согласие на ваш брак, — с ужасным спокойствием ответил тот, наливая вино себе в бокал. — Вижу, переубеждать тебя бессмысленно.

— Отец, ты напрасно коришь себя, я прекрасно понимаю, насколько мы отличаемся от наших лесных сородичей, — возразил ему Леголас, всё ещё не веря в услышанное. — Но Тауриэль никогда не была для меня одной из них, она и только она. Больше никто из них мне не интересен и не будет.

— Надеюсь.

— И к тому же, неужели ты не помнишь, что я сказал тебе в день, когда мы впервые встретили Тауриэль? Это же мы пришли в их лес, приняли их дом и обычаи. Как мы можем возвышаться над ними?

— Не можем, а должны. Правители всегда должны быть отделены от народа. Если король, — Трандуил посмотрел на кубок в своей руке и, передумав пить, поставил его обратно на стол, — будет на короткой ноге со своими подданными, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Ты, мой наследник, должен помнить об этом в первую очередь. Но я хотел сказать другое. Сын мой, ты уверен в своих чувствах к этой эльфийке?

Леголас ответил ему красноречивым взглядом. Их недавний разговор, окончившийся так ужасно, тем не менее, обнажил почти все их сокровенные мысли. Отец спросил напрямую, Леголас ответил точно так же. Наверное, даже тысяча самых изысканных и витиеватых фраз не смогла бы настолько точно передать то, что он чувствовал.

— А уверен ли ты так же хорошо в ней?

— Отец!

— Я говорю серьёзно, Леголас. Уверен ли ты в том, что твоё чувство взаимно? Что вообще ты знаешь о ней?

— Я знаю достаточно! Разве что только есть какая-то тайна, о которой она не может говорить по твоей воле, — не удержался он. — Я знаю, что Тауриэль чувствует то же самое ко мне.

— Ты не сказал «любит», — тихо отметил Трандуил, — а чувствовать то же самое не означает любить. Я вполне допускаю, что ты... что лишь твоё тело желает её.

От такой откровенности Леголас вздрогнул. Он привык к тому, что отец обо всем говорил очень прямо, но прежде это никогда не задевало его. Не касалось Тауриэль. Да, телом Леголас желал её тоже, однако прежде всего он думал о том, что никакой другой эльф не даст ему того, что могла дать она. Спокойствие. Уверенность. Силы. Понимание. Ещё до того, как их отношения изменились, Леголас, оставаясь с Тауриэль в ночном патруле, ощущал себя так, словно ещё ребёнком выходил с отцом на прогулку в лес, так с ней было хорошо. Наверное, именно это спокойствие он и искал всю свою жизнь.

— Я от своих слов не отступлюсь.

— И я тоже, — Трандуил кивнул. — Раз я уже сказал, что дам согласие на твой брак, то забирать его глупо и бесчестно. Слово Владыки не имеет обратного хода. Раз уж ты понимаешь, что она тебе не пара, мне бесполезно говорить об этом. Но прежде чем ты предложишь ей серебряное кольцо, я хочу убедиться в том, что твои чувства взаимны.

— Как именно?

— В твоих намерениях я уже убедился. Ты взрослый эльф, способен сам принимать решения, — в голосе отца вдруг послышалась скрытая насмешка, — однако я должен знать, что Тауриэль так же относится к тебе, как и ты к ней. Если вдруг какая-то эльфийка разобьёт сердце моего единственного сына, — его тон внезапно сделался жестоким и злорадным, — ей не поздоровится.

— Этого не будет.

— Надеюсь, — коротко отозвался Трандуил и жестом дал понять, что аудиенция закончена.

Сбитый с толку Леголас приложил ладонь к груди в знак прощания, надеясь, что отец велит остаться, однако этого не случилось. Трандуил отвернулся, занявшись вином, и напрасно Леголас ждал, что на него обратят внимание. В конце концов, он отошёл к выходу, не спуская с отца взгляда, и, уже уходя, заметил на лице отца какое-то странное выражение: нечто среднее между злорадным выжиданием и заговорщической усмешкой.

— Будь осторожен, сын, — сказал тот на прощание, и Леголас машинально ответил, и тогда отец предстал ему в совершенно ином виде — чуть уставшим и бессильным, и Леголас ужаснулся тому, что смел подозревать его. В какой-то момент ему действительно почудилось, будто Трандуил выдвинул это условие со злым умыслом, надеясь доказать Леголасу обратное, но нет, он ошибся. Отец просто очень сильно любил его и боялся, что Леголас обманется в своих надеждах.

***

 

Она изменилась, едва они привели гномов во дворец. Леголас делал вид, будто ничего не замечает — в конце концов, ещё ничего же и не происходило — но наблюдал со стороны и не мог отогнать от себя подозрения. Один из гномов, помоложе, в грязно-синем плаще, который сражался с луком, а не с мечом или секирой, смотрел на Тауриэль явно не так, как положено было смотреть на врага. Ладно, гном, это низкопробное создание могло просто не устоять перед эльфийской девушкой, такое часто бывало с людьми. Но почему Леголасу казалось, что и Тауриэль заинтересовалась им?

Не могло быть ни одной причины, по которой эльфийке бы мог полюбиться низкорослый, сплошь волосатый гном. На памяти Леголаса ещё ни одного подобного случая не происходило, так откуда же у него взялась уверенность, что именно это случилось с его Тауриэль? Не её обязанностью было охранять темницы, но именно там Леголас её и заставал чаще всего. Если Тауриэль видела его, то невозмутимо отвечала, что караулит пленников, если же нет... Леголас наблюдал из окна караульной, как она, проходя мимо темниц, подолгу задерживалась у камеры, где держали гнома. Что ей было нужно? О чём она могла говорить с невежественным гномом? Прежде в гневе отметавший мысль о любовном интересе Леголас теперь всё чаще и чаще задумывался об этом, и внутри у него всё переворачивалось, завязывалось узлом, кипело и клокотало. Тауриэль же не могла предать его, лес, Владыку. Его сердце просто отказывалось принимать это.

Куда более подозрительным же было то, что сомнения в честности Тауриэль стали закрадываться у него после памятного разговора с отцом. Но как и Тауриэль не могла предать его, так и отец не мог обманывать, и Леголас разрывался между двумя неприятными чувствами, двумя подозрениями, не зная, кто именно из самых близких ему людей лгал ему.

— О чём ты говорил с ней? — задавая этот вопрос отцу, Леголас старался быть как можно более безразличным. Трандуилу, так акцентировавшему внимание на том, как бы Леголас не разочаровался в своей избраннице, никак нельзя было показывать, что Леголас начал прислушиваться к нему.

— О пленниках.

— О них ты мог бы спросить и меня, я разговаривал с их главарём.

— Свой доклад о их поимке ты уже сделал, а меня интересовало, не пытался ли кто-либо из них бежать.

Трандуил говорил ровно, вроде бы искренне, и при всём своём желании Леголас не мог уличить его в утаивании или обмане. Оставалось лишь бессильно верить, но если прежде вера поддерживала Леголаса, то теперь — угнетала, давила, изъедала душу подозрениями. И единственным способом прекратить всё это был вовсе не разговор с Тауриэль, которую он мог спросить обо всем напрямую, не оставляя ей выбора. Увы, нет. Нужно, чтобы гномов не стало или чтобы они убрались из Лихолесья. Второе — побег пленников — уязвляло гордость Леголаса как командира, первое претило всем его принципам: что бы ни говорил Трандуил, достойного повода лишить гномов жизни не было.

Поэтому, едва весть о побеге заключённых облетела дворец и достигла Леголаса, он, бросаясь в погоню, всё же чувствовал недостойное, но облегчение. Тауриэль — по каким бы причинам она ни интересовалась тем гномом — больше некуда было ходить и не с кем разговаривать. Окрылённый, Леголас даже даровал главарю гномов жизнь — пристрелил напавшего на него орка — но вскоре жестоко пожалел об этом: удирая, гномы прихватили с собой ещё кое-кого.

— Где Тауриэль?

Быстрым шагом войдя в казарму, Леголас окинул взглядом находившихся там стражей и её не увидал. После стычки с орками, выясняя, как они смогли подобраться так близко ко дворцу, он преступно упустил, что стало с ней, куда она пошла, звал ли её Трандуил с отчётом или же Тауриэль бросилась преследовать отступивших врагов.

— Мы не видели её после боя, Владыка, — ответил за всех Ферен, и Леголас, не сдержавшись, обрушился на него с гневной отповедью. Это стража упустила орков, позволила им нанести удар чуть ли не в самом сердце Лихолесья, и от его внимания как-то ускользнуло то, что стражами руководила Тауриэль, и, стало быть, это была и её оплошность.

— Ты отослал Тауриэль? — без обиняков, перейдя сразу к делу, спросил он, едва оказавшись в Тронной зале. Трандуил, делавший вид, будто не слышал его появления, удивлённо приподнял брови:

— А её нет во дворце? Удивительно, просто удивительно слышать, что глава моей стражи отправилась… куда-то, не поставив в известность ни меня, ни тебя.

Он желал уязвить Леголаса, заставить пожалеть, что он думал предложить Тауриэль союз, но Леголас, мгновенно раскусив уловку, попросту отмахнулся от его слов. Если Трандуил ничего не приказывал ей, то нечего было тратить время на ненужные разговоры с ним. Разгорячённый Леголас, коротко попрощавшись и получив наказ закрыть главные дворцовые ворота, бросился дальше и напал на след Тауриэль там, где в общем-то и ожидал. Она пошла в лес. Другой вопрос — чтобы догнать и добить орков или чтобы воссоединиться (Леголас и сам не понял, почему выбрал это слово) с гномами. Преследовать гномов в одиночку было самоубийством, и Леголас не знал ни одной причины, по которой Тауриэль поступила бы так. Значит, здесь было что-то иное.

С трудом подавляя вскипевшую злость, Леголас мчался по ему одной видимой тропе, решив срезать, чтобы перехватить Тауриэль первым. Он не должен был позволить ей встретиться с отрядом Торина Дубощита. Он должен был узнать, почему она всё это делала, неужели и вправду тот гном полюбился ей? Если да, то Тауриэль могла бы объясниться с Леголасом, смелости у неё хватало, это они уже проходили. А раз промолчала, то, может, и не любила его? Или сама не знала и шла за гномом, надеясь разобраться во всём? Леголас думал, что как только настигнет её, то немедленно задаст самый волнующий его вопрос, но едва он завидел фигуру Тауриэль сквозь просветы в листве, как неожиданная робость лишила его всех сил.

Видимо, он был ещё слишком слаб, не готов услышать правду, потому что, выслушав сбивчивые объяснения Тауриэль о войне за пределами леса, принял их без споров. Но чем дальше они удалялись от Лихолесья и чем ближе были к гномам, тем чаще сомнения брали над ним верх. Мыслями Тауриэль была далеко, она постоянно думала о чём-то своём, не уделяя Леголасу никакого внимания. В Эсгароте они и вовсе разделились: разгорячённый битвой с Больгом, сыном Азога, Леголас и сам долгое время не замечал ничего вокруг, у него не было времени задаваться вопросом, почему Тауриэль не последовала за ним.

Свой ответ он получил на следующее утро, наблюдая, как Тауриэль прощается со своим гномом.

Леголас по-прежнему держался с ней рядом, ни одним словом не обмолвившись о том, что видел и понял, но разочарование от предательства уже отравляло его, начав с самого сердца. Значит, эльфийка всё же может полюбить гнома, выбрать именно его, а не своего сородича-эльфа. Значит, Трандуил был прав относительно неё. Он, видевший многое, опытный, мудрый, давно уже понял все, вот почему и пытался всеми силами помешать Леголасу любить её, а сдался, дав согласие на брак, лишь потому что Леголас настаивал. Нужно было слушать его, а не глупое сердце, которое сейчас не желало ничего, даже помогать сражаться за жизнь.

Леголас сражался, но на одних инстинктах, ведомый знанием, что победа орков принесёт зло не только людям и гномам, но и его собственному королевству. Он старался в бою не возвращаться мыслями к Тауриэль: она сильный воин, сама отобьётся и, к тому же, разве её жизнь должна теперь его волновать? Разве что как командира, однако раз за разом его как будто изнутри пронзало осознавание: где Тауриэль, что с ней, с кем она билась сейчас? И одного это воспоминания хватало, чтобы, едва расправившись со своим противником, Леголас мчался туда, где мелькали её медные, приметные издалека волосы. Тауриэль с упорством шла за гномом. Леголас же ничего не мог с собой поделать и шёл за ней.

— Тауриэль!

Но разве же она могла услышать его и остановиться после того, как Больг прикончил её разлюбезного гнома? Тауриэль кинулась на орка с яростью волчицы, у которой убили её детей, и, хотя их силы заранее были неравны, в какой-то миг мчавшийся ей на помощь Леголас подумал, что она и в одиночку может одолеть Больга. Не одолела. Орк швырнул Тауриэль о скалу, и она, сдавленно вскрикнув, сползла на камни, избитая и жалкая настолько, что будь она ничего не значившей для него эльфийкой, Леголас бы даже на неё не взглянул. Только Тауриэль даже после всего того, что она сделала, бесстыдно выказывая при всех свою привязанность к гному, ещё нужна была ему. Живой. Невредимой. Счастливой, может быть, не с ним, а с кем-то другим, но счастливой.

Это уже Леголас понял позже, когда Больг пал от его руки, а сама битва у Одинокой горы начала стихать: орки давили, смяли и людей, и гномов, а воинство Трандуила как будто бы отступало: Леголас, оглушённый, ещё не до конца пришедший в себя после сражения, не слышал сигнала, однако эльфы один за другим оставляли позиции. Значит, Трандуил решил покинуть поле боя, невзирая на все договорённости с людьми, и толкнуть его на это могло лишь одно — они потеряли уже слишком много воинов.

За Тауриэль Леголас шёл нехотя, изо всех сил оттягивая тот момент, когда её увидит. И так же ясно было, что его ждало: Тауриэль будет оплакивать погибшего гнома, позабыв обо всём: о Леголасе, его чувствах, о долге перед Владыкой, о родном лесе. Как-то успокоить её, разделить с ней эту скорбь... Леголас понимал, что хороший правитель и командир должен был поступить так, но откровенно, перед самим собой, признавал собственное малодушие. Несмотря на обман и жестокое разочарование, он всё же любил Тауриэль и видеть её слёзы, тем более, по кому-то другому было для него тяжелейшим испытанием. По этой причине Леголас так и не смог подойти к ней близко, остановился на обломках лестницы и смотрел искоса, особо не вслушиваясь, чтобы не стало ещё больней. Тауриэль оплакивала другого... Леголас поймал себя на мысли, что был бы счастлив, даже оказавшись на месте этого гнома, умирая на холодных безжизненных камнях.

Не удержавшись, он всё же приблизился: прошёл под чудом уцелевшей аркой и остановился, не понимая, что происходило. Леголас думал, Тауриэль будет рыдать на коленях у тела убитого, но вместо этого она лишь, почтительно склонив голову, прикрыла мёртвому гному веки и, выпрямившись над ним, произнесла:

— Спи спокойно. Ты был хорошим воином.

Хорошим воином? И только? Её поразительное равнодушие покоробило Леголаса, и он ужаснулся той, кого полюбил. Будь он на месте гнома, то тоже в последние мгновения жизни услышал бы, какой он хороший воин? Трандуил был прав, хорошую же эльфийку Леголас выбрал для своего сердца: холодную, не способную даже на притворство из жалости к умирающему.

Трандуил был прав, билось в его голове, и Леголасу, кажется, настолько было уже всё равно, что он не стал скрываться, когда Тауриэль обернулась и увидела его.

— Что же ты, Тауриэль? Я не тороплю тебя, — произнёс он, отведя взгляд в сторону. — Прощайся с ним как должно, я… не буду возражать.

Если это Леголас был причиной того, что она боялась или стыдилась произнести такие нужные последние слова своему гному, он готов был уйти. Как бы ни разочаровала его Тауриэль, она всё-таки заслуживала право побыть наедине с тем, кого любила, и сказать то, что не успела сказать. И лучше бы ей это сделать поскорей: Леголас смилостивился над ней, но Трандуил вряд ли будет.

— Как должно? — переспросила та. — Мэлон, я не понимаю.

— Полно, Тауриэль, не нужно притворяться. Я не Трандуил, при мне ты можешь не сдерживаться, — слова высасывали из Леголаса силы. Он не хотел говорить длинно, объяснять, что её чувства к гному ему прекрасно известны — иначе пришлось бы переживать вновь всю эту боль предательства — однако Тауриэль смотрела невинно и абсолютно искренне, словно и в самом деле не понимала, чего от неё ждали. Понимая, что чем больше он будет тянуть, тем больше им обоим придётся страдать, Леголас испустил тяжёлый вздох и решительно рубанул: — Прощайся со своим возлюбленным. Другой такой возможности у тебя не будет.

Он ждал замешательства и потрясения от Тауриэль, и этих чувств он от неё и добился. Сам же Леголас старался держаться сурово и неприступно, однако когда Тауриэль в недоумении двинулась к нему, отшатнулся и этим резким движением выдал, насколько сильно переживал.

— С каким возлюбленным? Леголас? Я не…

— Что «ты не»? — обозлился он. — Я знаю всё, не утруждай себя придумыванием правдоподобной лжи. Думаешь, я не замечал всех этих разговоров за моей спиной, того, как ты бежала за этим гномом, позабыв о том, кто ты, о своей гордости и чести. Я надеялся, ты одумаешься, но обманулся. Так что не испытывай больше моё терпение, я и так позволил тебе слишком много, закрывал глаза на эту связь с гномом…

— Связь с гномом? — в голосе Тауриэль внезапно прорезался гнев, и Леголас осёкся. Он понял бы, разозлись Тауриэль на его снисходительный тон, неуместный в этой ситуации, но похоже было, что именно смысл его слов так рассердил её. — Уж чего, а сомнений в моей честности от вас я не ожидала, Владыка Леголас, — высокомерно добавила она. — Я служила вам и Владыке Трандуилу верой и правдой, и вряд ли обвинение в связи с гномом, как вы выразились, — это достойная награда.

— Не пытайся меня обманывать.

— Я и не обманываю. Владыка Трандуил велел мне подобраться к гномам как можно ближе, следовать за ними и войти в доверие, чтобы попасть в Эребор и проникнуть в сокровищницу. — Выдав это, Тауриэль тряхнула головой. — Если для вас то, что я исполняла поручение Владыки, — предательство, вряд ли тогда нам есть о чём говорить.

Теперь уже пришёл черёд удивляться и теряться Леголасу. Он хотел было сказать, что никакого такого приказа Трандуил ей не давал: отец бы обязательно поставил его в известность, потому что это попросту опасно — отпускать одну эльфийку вместе с двенадцатью непредсказуемыми гномами. Хотел и всё же промолчал. Трандуил ведь мог и вовсе ничего не сказать ему. Даже не так: скорее всего, он бы ничего не сказал.

Потому что к тому моменту, когда в Лихолесье вторглись гномы, Трандуил уже прозрачно намекнул, что Тауриэль может оказаться не верной ему.

Но это всё ещё могло быть простым совпадением. Зная желание отца получить камни Ласгалена любой ценой, Леголас ещё мог предположить, что он действительно приказал Тауриэль попытаться обманом попасть в заброшенное гномье царство. Предположить-то да, а вот поверить, что Трандуил сделал это неспециально, не с целью очернить Тауриэль в его глазах, — нет.

Заслышав шаги за спиной, Леголас немедленно обернулся, застав врасплох торопившего к ним Трандуила. Отец явно не ждал обнаружить его здесь, он шёл за Тауриэль, видимо, думая увести её, отправить подальше до того, как обнаружится подлог…

Все детали этой головоломки наконец сложились воедино перед его взглядом. Почти свирепо посмотрев на побелевшего Трандуила, Леголас отвернулся и протянул Тауриэль руку:

— Идём. Бой ещё не окончен.

***

 

Битву, в конечном итоге, они проиграли. Трандуил увёл войска до того, как подоспела подмога — стая гигантских орлов — и потому высказывать претензии на золото гномов было глупо и бесчестно. Впрочем, свой собственный бой Леголас выиграл, хотя казалось, будто его поражение неизбежно, и это было единственное, что его интересовало.

Со дня их возвращения в Лихолесье отец начал избегать его, а Леголас и не пытался даже заговаривать с ним. Он не был готов простить отцу его интриги — они чуть не стоили ему любимой эльфийки, вообще любви и едва ли не жизни. Разумом Леголас понимал, что руководило отцом, однако вины Трандуила это не умаляло и нисколько не приближало к прощению. Отец намеренно выставлял Тауриэль в дурном свете, зная, насколько она дорога Леголасу. Как можно было это простить?

Единственный раз, когда Леголас решился поговорить с отцом, случился спустя три недели после битвы при Одинокой горе. Молчаливо-неприветливый Трандуил цедил вино, сидя в своих покоях, и бесцельно гипнотизировал взглядом одну точку; Леголаса же он как будто и вовсе не заметил.

— Я пришёл напомнить Владыке Трандуилу о данном им обещании, — холодно сказал Леголас, поняв, что приветствия не дождётся. — Я хочу, чтобы мы обручились с Тауриэль прежде, чем покинем Лихолесье.

Услышав об их отъезде, Трандуил вздрогнул всем телом и на Леголаса взглянул почти испуганно. Что же, этого и следовало ожидать. Тауриэль пыталась отговорить его от столь серьёзного шага, но Леголас знал: если они здесь останутся, покоя не будет им обоим. Трандуил сделает всё, чтобы их жизнь стала невыносимой. Больно было думать такое о собственном отце, но его последние поступки, увы, только подтверждали эту догадку, так что выход был один. Уйти. Куда-нибудь, но уйти до тех пор, пока отец не смирится, а Леголас не простит его.

— Я не хочу отпускать тебя, сын.

— И я не желаю уходить, но ты не оставил нам выбора. — Леголас помолчал. — Я благодарен тебе за моё рождение, за всё то, чему ты меня научил, за те счастливые годы, что я прожил в нашем лесу, но теперь я пойду своей дорогой.

— Думаешь, — Трандуил запнулся, — я буду упрекать тебя? Нет, — он покачал головой и отступил. — Нет, Леголас. Может быть, этого не видно по мне, но меня переполняет гордость за тебя. Мои последние дела недостойны не то что короля эльфов, но и простого подданного, и валар уже наказали меня и поражением в битве, и нашим с тобой расставанием. Я мог бы напирать на то, что оберегал своего единственного сына, однако этот аргумент вряд ли тебя устроит. Я был неправ, Леголас, и я прошу прощения.

Он смотрел настолько серьёзно, что Леголас пробормотал:

— Если ты поступал так, значит, и вправду считал, что это верно.

— Увы мне, Леголас. Я виноват перед тобой и перед Тауриэль хотя бы в том, что столько времени держал вас в обоих в неведении и пытался вами... не будем изобретать новых слов, манипулировать. Не скрою, с ней получалось лучше.

— Ответь мне только одно, — перебил его Леголас, уже ощущая неприятный холодок отвращения, — зачем тебе потребовалось манипулировать нами? Если ты желал навсегда оставить меня при себе, не делить ни с кем, то для чего тогда пошёл у меня на поводу и стал заботиться о Тауриэль? Будь она простой стражницей, вряд ли бы мы…

— Леголас, Леголас, — вдруг с непонятной усталостью произнёс тот. — Ты всегда был и будешь моим любимым сыном, частью моего сердца, и я не могу позволить, чтобы этой частичке было больно, пусть со стороны кажется, что это я причиняю боль. Мы все знаем, что эльф любит лишь один раз и навсегда, но не всегда понимаем сразу, что к нам пришла именно любовь. Со стороны же это всегда заметно, Леголас, особенно тому, кто уже через это прошёл, особенно отцу, который смотрит на сына. Ещё в тот день, когда мы выехали с тобой на прогулку, когда встретились с одной маленькой, но очень независимой эльфийкой, я понял, что очень скоро потеряю тебя. — Он грустно усмехнулся. — Как ты думаешь, мог ли я оставить твою будущую избранницу расти без опеки? Оставить её невежественной и невоспитанной?

— Нет, — печально признал тот. Разумеется, Трандуил не мог допустить такого. Однако как же больно знать, что вначале отец преследовал благую цель, но в конечном итоге лишь заставил всех страдать.

— Нет. В вину мне можно поставить лишь то, что, когда подошло время нам расставаться, я испугался и попытался тебя удержать всеми правдами и неправдами. А в итоге лишь заставил всех страдать, и зря, потому что ты всё равно покинешь меня. Но не попытайся я тебя обмануть, мы прощались бы иначе. Ты прав, это я не оставил нам всем выбора.

Леголас смиренно молчал, понимая, что время откровений пришло и, может быть, он всё-таки услышит что-то, что поможет ему простить отца. Трандуил и так уже сказал немало, в основном то, о чём Леголас и сам догадывался, но догадки — одно дело, а правда, признание своих ошибок — совсем другое.

— Мы проведём церемонию, когда ты скажешь, — вывел его из раздумий голос отца. Машинально кивнув в знак своей признательности, Леголас уже думал откланяться и уйти, когда пришедший ему на ум вопрос заставил его остановиться.

— Отец… ты сказал, что испугался за меня. А до этого сказал «со стороны это всегда заметно, особенно тому, кто уже через это прошёл». Ты же не имел в виду…

Полный горечи взгляд Трандуила стал ему ответом.


End file.
